Misplaced Hearts
by Elite867
Summary: Were Jareth and Sarah fated to be together? Did Sarah defy her own destiny when she won Toby back? Destiny does not like to be defied and a Goblin King is not as forgiving as he is generous. J/S - ON HIATUS UNTIL MY MUSES RETURN....
1. Chapter 1

**Misplaced Hearts**

**by Elite867**

Special thanks to my Beta, Nopa LaMais.

**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any character belonging to the Labyrinth. I do; however, claim all original characters in this story as my own._**

**Chapter 1: Pride and Prejudice**

_There's such a sad love_  
_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_  
_Open and closed within your eyes_  
_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_  
_A love that will last within your heart_  
_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill has gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

_Falling_  
_Falling down_  
_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_  
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_  
_Though we're strangers till now_  
_We're choosing the path between the stars_  
_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_Falling_  
_Falling down_  
_Falling in love_

How many times had he heard that song deep in his memory? _Too many to count_, Jareth thought, too many. He wanted to wrench the song from his memory, the words from his lips, but they lingered there. Forever they lingered with him. Jareth recalled the heart break when Sarah, his Sarah, rejected him and for what? A child?! Preposterous!

He was Jareth Ruari of the Underground, a Fae of Royal blood and King of the Goblin Realm, ruler of the Labyrinth, guardian of the unwanted and nobody rejected him. The fact that Sarah had done so made his blood boil. He offered his heart to her on a platter more times than he could count and she threw it all in his face to win back the child he had stolen. Jareth scoffed at the thought. He had stolen nothing, it was his duty to take the unwanted when a wish was made, he was simply doing his duty.

His heart was indeed a fool to offer her so much, her dreams, his kingdom, all he could he would have given to her. But no more, she made her choice. The impetuous brat who carelessly wished away her brother, who was nothing more than a selfish and self-serving bitch has made her choice. Jareth allowed himself to shed one tear for her, for the love they would never share and for his own broken heart. He shed his tear then walked out of the ballroom.

It was in that ballroom that the entire Underground had been witness to one of her many rejections. That alone should give him the right to seek retribution for his wounded pride. As much as he loathed the girl now, he knew retribution would bring nothing to him but more pain. He whispered a silent prayer that she would suffer as he knew he would and then he allowed her memory to drift to the deepest recesses of his mind, hopefully to never again be remembered.

* * *

"This is not the way it was supposed to turn out," an ominous voice spoke once the King had left the ballroom.

"No, it is not," another and more authoritative voice replied.

"What do we do?" The first voice asked.

"Nothing," the second responded. Unseen eyes filled with sorrow glared at the remains of the once opulent ballroom.

"Such a sad love," the first voice whispered.

"Sad indeed, let us hope they will rectify this themselves."

The two mysterious beings vanished from the ballroom, leaving it completely empty. The magic and love was gone while the hearts that should have been forever united were now incomprehensibly divided. There was a heartbreaking sound echoing in the room, 'falling in love as the world falls down.'

* * *

Sarah bid farewell to her friends as the last of them returned to the Labyrinth. She lay on her bed, a bed that was once active with the cheers of her Labyrinthine companions and was now completely empty and alone. She knew she was still a child in her own right but she felt so much older now. She tried to fall asleep but all she could see was a strikingly handsome Goblin King offering her her heart's desire. She almost cringed when she heard herself saying the words, 'you have no power over me.'

She was tempted to accept him, to love him and to give up her life for him. But she could not give up Toby's life. She could not make such a choice for him. She also was unsure if Jareth's offer was not another part of the challenge. Perhaps it was simply a diversion. Had she accepted him she may have found herself back home and alone, without Toby.

"Who am I kidding," she whispered to herself, "I could never love a pompous bastard like him." Sarah thought once more of the arrogant Goblin King who had tormented her for nearly 13 hours. He was arrogant, cruel, dangerous and a thief. She envisioned him toying with many young women in his 'castle' while stealing their siblings in the middle of the night. The more Sarah thought of him, the angrier she became.

"What right did he have?!" She practically screamed to herself. Jareth, the playboy of the Underground gallivanting with young girls, turning innocent children into goblins and toying with love or the false pretense of love. Sarah sighed once more and then vowed to leave it all behind her. She had won, despite all of his trickery, she had won. Toby was safe in his room and she had become the heroine she used to dream about. She would miss her Labyrinthine friends, but if she was going forget the Goblin King, she knew she would have to forget about the others too.

Sarah whispered a soft goodbye to her dear friends. She did not know how, but she knew they had heard her. She allowed herself this night to mourn the loss she felt from everything that had happened in the Underground. By the morning she had locked away her feelings and focused only on her life aboveground.

* * *

"There is so much anger between them both, can they overcome it?" The mysterious voice spoke again, this time from outside Sarah's window.

"Only time will tell," the second replied.

"I do not think we should do nothing."

"We will not interfere unless we have no other choice. For now, we will wait and see if they can restore their own destiny."

"She is full of prejudice against him and he is too prideful to see past her rejection, they will not act to restore their destiny. They want no part of it." The first voice spoke in a soft but authoritative manner.

"Perhaps you are right, but pride cometh before the fall and they will fall if not by their own doing, then by ours."

A third presence entered the fold, "Sisters, what news?"

"Destiny has been denied," the second and clearly older voice replied.

"I see," the third voice remarked sadly, "is all lost then?"

"No," the second voice answered, "you should know, sister, all is never lost unless we will it to be so. Their minds have been clouded and their hearts misplaced, but it is not over for them."

The mysterious beings vanished to return far underground, beneath the realm of the Goblin King and even beneath the realm of the dead to a realm known only as Asgard. Meanwhile, both Jareth and Sarah lay in their respective beds dreaming of each other and the love that was denied this night. In their dreams they cried out to one another, seeing the truth of the love offered but by morning truth had been hidden by pride and prejudice and hopes of love were once again locked away.

* * *

_A/N: As my note on my previous story suggested, this story may be slow coming. I have two very intense research papers due in a month and will only have limited time for writing. I will try to update as frequently as I can, but please bear with me if it is not as frequent as you like. _

_And please review, they keep me motivated! Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Passage of Time**

The three beings drifted to their homes. They had orchestrated Jareth and Sarah's encounter and were left disappointed when it did not turn out according to their will. Seldom did any creature, mortal or Fae, defy their will. However, they were not petty creatures nor were they impatient. Being much more then simply immortal, they understood the value of patience and that time healed all wounds. They would watch in silence and wait until time was right.

It was their greatest hope that Jareth and Sarah would reunite of their own volition. Though they were not beyond small manipulations, they preferred to remain uninvolved when possible. Their duties required them to oversee the destinies of all creatures; however, manipulations can have unattended consequences. The Goblin King and the girl had defied their destinies; to correct this problem outright could be problematic. Regardless, the nature of the situation caused them to consider a deeper involvement should the need arise.

The owner of the second voice materialized in the center of a majestic room. She was wearing a long, thick cloak of deep blue and her hair was pulled tightly into an intricate French style up-do. Her head was adored with a small circlet that identified her as one of the three Norns. She smoothed her cloak and stood erect, moving gracefully through the opulent room and awaited the arrival of her sisters.

The other two appeared shortly after dressed in similar fashion. Their physical appearance was almost identical to that of the other with small differences in facial features. Although they shared most physical attributes, they were easily distinguished from one another by the intoxicating aura each one possessed.

The three sisters stood nearly six feet tall; however, even without their height they had a towering presence. Although their thick cloaks covered nearly all visible skin, their finely sculpted bodies were nonetheless detectable. Their faces held an ageless beauty, eternally youthful yet mysteriously ancient. They each had sharp jaw lines and broad cheek bones; they wore the faces of warriors and indeed had a very fearsome yet angelic appearance. But the truth of their power rested in their eyes.

The three sisters had pale blue orbs that shone with the icy coolness of the winter night. Their eyes were alluring and magnificent; they radiated power yet also expressed their extraordinary control. Although all three existed prior to the creation of the Underground, the two younger sisters showed immense respect to their elder as they bowed first to her and then all three genuflected together towards a large altar near a richly adorned wall.

The room itself was massive and void of any furnishings; however, the altar, which stood at the far end of the room, was uniquely magnificent. The altar stood nearly at chest height of the three Norns, it was forged from gold and had a slight crescent shape to it. The adornments on the wall surrounding it seemed to blend into their stunning background; in fact, to the normal eye they would seem as nothing more than intricate carvings. However, the Norns saw with brilliant perfection and knew the adornments to be the relics of old when Odin ruled the nine worlds. The sisters bowed reverently to their god of old and rose only when they heard his blessing echo through the room and bid them welcome.

"Ah, Asgard," the second sister remarked, "after all this time it is good to be home."

"Aye, Urd," the first said addressing the elder of the three, "it is good to be home, but we cannot remain long can we?"

"No, Verdandi, we cannot."

"Sisters, worry not, Asgard will always await us," the third and youngest said.

"Skuld, you are the optimist, if only that girl had accepted the Goblin King this conversation would not be necessary," Verdandi stated.

"Aye, but she didn't," Urd replied, "And we must ensure that they rectify their situation." Urd turned away from her sisters and walked to the center of the room. She lifted a hand and held it at waist height while mumbling an incantation in a very old and long forgotten dialect. Soon a small well appeared in the room. It matched the room's opulence and splendor in every way, seeming to have always been in the room.

Verdandi and Skuld joined their sister near the well and they touched the surface of the liquid together, watching as the cool water revealed the young girl.

* * *

"Sarah, you're up early this morning," Robert Williams said in disbelief. Normally he had to practically drag Sarah out of bed. To see her up and down for breakfast with the family on a Saturday morning was phenomenally extraordinary.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Plus, I'm starved. I feel like I haven't eaten in forever," Sarah said to her father, realizing that she had skipped dinner the night before. In fact, the last thing she remembered eating was the peach. Sarah began to feel nauseated as she pushed that thought out of her mind.

Karen, delighted to see Sarah with the family, smiled brightly at her, "Well, I made plenty for us all." She set down a towering plate of pancakes next to a plate full of bacon. "How do you like your eggs, dear?"

Sarah smiled back at Karen, just last night she only saw Karen as the wicked step-mother, but now she saw something different in her. In fact, as she thought on it, Karen had really never done anything to harm her. In fact, Karen had tried at every opportunity to be a mother to Sarah. But that was it; Sarah had a mother and didn't need another one. For the first time, she saw Karen not as a replacement mother but as a second mother who truly made her father happy, and for once, made their house into a home. Sarah smiled more brightly towards Karen, "Sunny side up, please."

Karen and Robert glanced at one another; they were clearly amazed with Sarah's new attitude. Karen marched happily into the kitchen to prepare Sarah's eggs and Robert nearly fell over when Sarah picked up Toby and began to play dance with him in the dining area. Robert had no idea what brought the change in his daughter he only hoped it would not be temporary.

Robert's fears were alleviated as time progressed and Sarah did nothing but grow closer to Karen and Toby. Throughout high school Sarah willingly spent her free time with her family, she adored Toby and loved to take him to the park during the weekends to relive their adventures. Karen and Sarah's relationship also grew as Sarah began to think of her as an aunt or older sister. Karen was always there for her to get her through the difficult times, like when her first boyfriend broke up with her, when no one asked her out for the homecoming dance, or when she had too many requests for her junior prom that she did not know who to say yes to.

Karen Williams became the mother Sarah had always wanted. Although she still adored her own mother, Linda was never there for her the way Karen had been. Linda was busy living the life of a Broadway actress and although she phoned often, they never discussed anything substantial.

By the time Sarah was a senior in high school, she felt as though her dreams were coming true. She had been nominated for Prom Queen, she had a boyfriend others were envious of, she had a family that loved her dearly and she had been accepted into Yale University.

Leaving home was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, next to turning down the Goblin King. She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind as she boarded the airplane on her way to Connecticut. Sarah had flown many times in the past when she would go to visit her mother during summers and every other holiday. However, this flight seemed different somehow, as though it marked her transition from child to woman. Sarah felt a solitary tear trickle down her cheek as she mourned her childhood but she gladly welcomed the new chapter of her life.

When Sarah finally arrived in New Haven, she was pleasantly surprised by the city's old English ambiance. Although modern technology was prevalent everywhere she turned, she somehow felt as though she had stepped out of the airplane and into the 18th century. She was even more impressed when she arrived to the campus. The school seemed so ancient and the walls boasted of the scientists, politicians and other such scholars that were considered alumni.

Linda Williams was extremely disappointed when she discovered Sarah was studying Political Science. She had always hoped Sarah would be an actress like herself and the fact that she was following her father's footsteps made her cringe. Sarah only laughed at her mother's reaction and assured her that there was a great amount of acting talent required in Political Science. Linda laughed as well, she had grown distant from her daughter throughout the years as her acting career kept her away, but she knew Sarah would excel in whatever she chose to do; she only hoped that Sarah would not continue to Law school as Robert had.

Toby, who was nearly five, still adored his sister; each week he anxiously waited for the arrival of Saturday when he could call Sarah. Sarah adored speaking with him as well, most times he simply told her about pre-kindergarten, then kindergarten and later first grade. Toby remembered very little of the Underground but Sarah told him stories about their adventure there. At times these stories mentioned the Goblin King and when she spoke of him she would often develop a dream-filled gaze as he would become someone more than just he who tormented her.

Toby loved seeing Sarah during the summers and for Christmas breaks, but those visits became fewer and fewer as Sarah came closer to graduation. She had begun accepting summer internships. She was intrigued by every aspect of Political Science, from domestic politics to global issues. She had worked internships within the local government, the federal government and she even worked the U.S. Embassy in England. During one of her many visits, she was able to spend a week working in the United Nations. All of these internships, of course, were unpaid, but they gave her valuable experiences and made her resume especially impressive.

Robert, Karen and Toby were beyond delighted when they flew to Connecticut to attend Sarah's graduation ceremony. Had it been eight years since her adventure in the Labyrinth? Sarah sometimes felt like it had just been yesterday. But she was no longer the spoilt brat she had once been. Now she was 23 years old and a college graduate and she had been accepted to Stanford University. The program would enable her to earn her Master's in Political Science followed immediately by a doctoral program.

Sarah enjoyed the summer at home with her family before she made her way to California where she would continue her studies. During this time, Sarah had dated occasionally; however, she always made her education her top priority and did not allow the men to become distractions to her goals. She quickly learned that she could be quite single-minded when she had an objective in mind. She was at Stanford for a little over two years when she received the phone call that changed her life.

* * *

"Urd, it has been ten years and she has not thought of the Goblin King any more than he had thought of her," Verdandi said with extreme frustration, "We must do something to bring them together, we have waited too long already."

"You are wrong, sister," Skuld replied to Verdandi, "The Goblin King has thought of the girl many times during the past ten years. He conceals it well but I have sensed the changes in him whenever he thinks of her, in fact, he is thinking of her now."

The three Norns placed their hands on the waters of the serene well once more as it became alive with images of the Goblin King.

* * *

"Your majesty, the girl has been led to the beginning as you ordered," the young dwarf remarked. This creature appeared similar to Hoggle but was obviously much younger than him. His skin was not quite as gnarled and his voice was lighter. In fact, he spoke with an air of formality that was seldom found in dwarves.

"Thank you, Chivolt, she will soon give up and we can get back to normal…again," Jareth sighed, things had never gone back to normal, not since….No, he would not think her name. His face began to scowl as he pushed her aside once more. "Leave me, I desire solitude now," he said to all who were present in the throne room. He rarely thought of the girl anymore but when he did, he could still feel the pain of his broken heart and it was often unbearable for him. He had done all in his power to release himself from her pull. He had courted several Fae women but none, he found, could please him. He was arrogant and his arrogance demanded that he marry someone that would love him for him and not just his crown.

Although a few of the Fae women he had courted may have grown to love him, he knew he could not return their love, and he could never bind himself through matrimony to any woman he didn't love. Divorce was unheard of and his immortality made marriage eternal. He had only loved one woman to grant the promise of eternity and she had rejected him. Jareth sighed but he quickly stood from his throne and forced his self-pity away. He had shed his tear for Sarah Williams, she would not receive another.

* * *

"Skuld, he may be thinking of the girl, but he is not even considering pursuing her," Verdandi said perturbed. It had been far too long. She normally kept a level head in all matters; however, as one of the three goddesses of destiny she was not accustomed to destiny being denied nor having to wait. She and her sisters had always been in control of the destinies of all living creatures. Although it was not their duty to create destiny, they merely guarded it. In truth this was not the first time destiny had been denied; however, it was the first time the destiny of a king had been thwarted. Verdandi was not at all pleased with the situation as she would have preferred to have placed the two under an enchantment ten years ago and have been done with it. Verdandi sighed. She, better than anyone, understood the need for their distance in the matter; however, she still did not like it.

"Verdandi is right, Urd, we must do something to influence him to go to her," Skuld said, agreeing with Verdandi.

Urd sighed. She, too, was disappointed with the lack of progress for the two fated lovers. "Very well, we will interfere but not directly," Urd looked at her younger sisters who clearly looked excited at the prospect of their involvement.

"What will we do?" Skuld asked.

"Do you not feel the change in the girl's fate?" Urd asked in response to Skuld's question.

Verdandi closed her eyes and took three very sharp breaths in, "I do," she stated, "The girl will be in need of consolation."

"Indeed," Urd answered, "Skuld, summon Adaiya, We will require her assistance."

Skuld smiled as she closed her eyes and summoned the woman. In a few short moments, Adaiya appeared in the opulent room with the three Norns. Upon seeing the three goddesses, she immediately fell to her knees in reverence and respect. "My Ladies, what is thy will?"

Urd spoke to the woman, "Adaiya, you please us and we are in need of your assistance."

"Your will is my pleasure, I am but your servant," the woman spoke again.

"Do you know of the girl Sarah Williams?" Verdandi asked the woman.

"I do, she vexed the Goblin King some ten years ago and she rejected his love for a troublesome child." Adaiya shifted her eyes slightly; she knew the Goblin King would be very angry if he knew she had spoken of Sarah. He had decreed long ago that no one would speak of her. However, he was only a king and the three before her now were one with the gods.

"Destiny desires her for the Goblin King. We require your assistance," Urd instantly sensed the contempt Adaiya felt for the girl but she was not worried. Adaiya was sensible and wise; she would carry out her duty as they willed it.

Adaiya bowed her head lightly, "I am your servant," she repeated her oath to their will.

"Rise Adaiya. The young Sarah Williams is in need of a friend this night. Go to your King, and tell him what you have seen," she gestured to the pool. The three sisters placed their hands on the pool and it once again stirred to life.

* * *

"Hello," Sarah said as she answered the phone, "Toby? Tobes…is that you? Is everything alright?" Sarah only heard silence. Toby was nearly eleven years old and when he called his sister he only spoke with cheerfulness and adoration. This time his voice was hoarse and weak, his whispers suggested he had been crying forcefully and was doing all he could to hold back more tears. Sarah began to feel alarmed, "Toby, what is it?" Silence. "Oh God Toby, talk to me, please."

"Sarah," a woman's voice spoke on the phone.

"Carolyn? Thank God, what's wrong with Toby? Where's dad and Karen? What's going on?" Sarah's mind raced with the possibilities, and she grew cold as her thoughts grew worse. Distantly she registered the tone of grief, the sympathetic words, but all she could do was clench the phone in her hand and pray that Carolyn's next words would alleviate her sense of dread.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. Toby dialed your number without asking anyone. Oh God, Sarah, I don't how to say this…but….," Carolyn took a deep breath in. She just wanted to blurt it out but it would not come out. How difficult was it to say your dad and step-mom are dead? Why could she not find the words? Her voice began to crack as tears fell from her face.

"Carolyn, just tell me," Sarah began to cry as well. Carolyn was Karen's best friend. They were practically sisters and she knew if Carolyn was this distraught her worst fears were realized.

Carolyn took another deep breath and steeled herself long enough to say the words that needed to be said, "Sarah your dad and Karen died last night."

Sarah's stomach felt like it sank into her feet. She nearly fell over as she collapsed onto her bed. She knew someone had died and even thought the worst that it had been her parents, but the thought was nothing like hearing the words. Sarah found she could not speak. She struggled with her voice for several minutes until she finally found she had not lost the ability when she asked, "How?"

"It was a car crash. They had gone to a dinner party, I watched Toby last night and the police said they were hit by a car traveling on the wrong way of the highway. Their deaths were instantaneous. There were no survivors."

Sarah cried harder, her own sobbing violently ravaged her body as she suddenly found it difficult to breath. For a fleeting moment, she found herself hoping this was a cruel joke her family was playing on her. How could her father and Karen be dead? Sarah found her breath as her tears began to recede; she lay on her bed, hearing Carolyn's words but not registering their meaning. All Sarah could think was that her family was gone. It was that thought that was playing over and over in her head when Carolyn said something that registered in Sarah's mind.

"Toby will be staying with me until the funeral."

Toby. It finally hit her, her parents were dead and Toby was all alone. _Oh my God, _Toby, she thought. "How is Toby holding up?" She asked, trying to maintain her composure.

"Not so good, Sarah, he needs you," Carolyn said, her own voice betraying the façade of strength.

Sarah fought back her tears as she thought of Toby. He was an orphan now. She was his only family, neither Robert nor Karen had any siblings and their parents were deceased. Sarah schooled herself, she had to be the adult now, "I will try to get a flight out there immediately. I might need a day to make arrangements here, but tell Toby I will be there before the end of the week."

* * *

"Poor girl," Adaiya remarked, "Is their death your doing?"

"No," Urd replied, "It was their fate to die this night, but we see the girl's loss as an opportunity. Send the Goblin King to her."

Adaiya looked at the girl once more, sobbing on her bed for the loss of her parents. She dried her face after a moment and picked up her phone to begin making arrangements for the classes she would miss and flight she would need to get home. Adaiya sighed, "I will do as you command, but I do not think Jareth will go to her. He is too proud for his own good."

Verdandi smiled, "if he does not go to her then he will be as foolish as the girl was when she rejected him."

Adaiya humbly bowed before the three goddesses of destiny before she found herself once again in her realm. She raised her head and saw that she stood before the door to the throne room of the Goblin King. The room was still empty and she was able to enter silently and without being heralded.

She silently crept to the throne and placed a delicate hand on the brooding King, "My King," she breathed.

Jareth lifted his head and smiled, "my lady," he spoke as he shed his glove and tenderly touched the hand upon his shoulder, "What brings you today?"

"Bad news, I fear," Adaiya replied as she turned her hand so that she held his tightly.

"What vexes you?" Jareth asked, his voice laced with concern as well as adoration. He looked upon this woman with a respect with which he had never regarded any other woman, save perhaps Sarah Williams.

Adaiya looked upon her King with pride; he was the King she had always dreamed him to be. Perhaps it was for selfish reasons that she did not want to do the Norns' bidding. She felt pity for the grieving girl, but that girl had her chance with Jareth and she rejected him. Adaiya wanted the King to truly be loved, to have a Queen worthy of him and she was not convinced Sarah Williams was worthy of his attentions. Nonetheless, she would carry out her task as she was bid to.

"There is a matter of great importance. You are needed aboveground."

Jareth looked at Adaiya with a perplexed look, "I have heard no summons."

"There has been no summons. You are not called to take but to give."

"Give?" Jareth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my King," Adaiya steeled herself for the outburst she was sure to be witness to after she spoke again, "There is a certain girl who is need of you. She has lost people very dear to her this night and requires you to comfort her."

Jareth looked confused, then frustrated and angry. He glared at the woman before him as he conjured a crystal and whispered into it. When it cleared, the crystal showed the image of a beautiful brunette woman with a tear-stained face. She had obviously been crying as her reddened eyes shone through the crystal. Jareth scowled as he threw the crystal against the wall causing it to shatter into millions of pieces.

"Why would I want to console her?"

"Because you love her still," Adaiya responded sadly.

"I love her not, she is nothing to me and her suffering is my peace. Let her suffer!" Jareth stood from his throne and walked away from Adaiya. Leaving the throne room, he turned the corner and grimaced for a moment. His features quickly changed as he thought of Sarah and how he did want to go to her, hold her, make her feel better, and make her feel safe.

He fought his better judgment as he transformed himself into his owl form and flew out the window.

* * *

The Norns smiled as they watched the Goblin King from their well. Perhaps they would rectify all tonight, they thought as they continued to watch.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_A/N: The Norns are demi-goddesses in Norse Mythology and they control the destinies of both gods and men. They are three sisters: Urd who represents Fate, Verdandi who represents Necessity and Skuld who represents Being._

_I would also like to extend a special thank you to my Beta, Nopa LaMais, without whom this chapter would have been an utter mess. Thank you!_

_And, as always, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Small Manipulations**

Jareth felt the wind as it flowed over his massive wingspan; he had forgotten how much he enjoyed the feeling of flying above. The energy in the wind was simply not as pleasurable Underground; lowering his head, he changed the wind's flow over his powerful avian body as he descended to the dormitories at Stanford University.

He was surprised to find himself somewhere other than Sarah's home; however, he had followed her scent here. It was an aroma that could captivate him from world's away, the inhalation of it caused him to dream of her being in his arms again as he danced with her in the crystal ballroom. He thought of the distraught girl he had seen in his crystal; perhaps this time he would have another opportunity with her.

Jareth slowed his descent as he landed on a tree branch outside Sarah's dorm room. He had not thought this through; in fact, from the moment Adaiya had spoken of the 'girl' all he wanted to do was let her wallow in her suffering. Why was he here now? He chided himself for his weakness, Sarah was surely still the impulsive brat she was ten years ago. Her personality had been so deeply rooted; Jareth doubted any passage of time could change that. He would go to her, make himself vulnerable to her and then what? Would she reject him again? Would she break his heart and reopen old wounds? 

Jareth contemplated leaving; returning underground and restoring Sarah to her rightful place—deeply tucked away in his memory. Curiosity, however, got the better of him as he discovered he was transforming from his owl form and materializing in Sarah's dorm room. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he was standing in front of the woman who had haunted him for ten years.

Sarah was glorious. Her beauty radiated off of her as though she were blessed by the gods, even in her despair she was the most beautiful woman Jareth had ever seen. The past ten years has seen Sarah grow from a girl into a woman. Although Jareth found her innocent features alluring then, the sultry curves she now possessed were demanding his attention as his body responded to his unfulfilled dreams.

Jareth exercised extreme self control as he locked away his heart, ensuring the woman would not succeed in wounding him again. "Hello Sarah," he said in his crisp accent.

Sarah gasped as she met the gaze of the Goblin King. What was he doing here? She had not made any careless wishes; Sarah looked at the king curiously for a moment and then she simply glared at him. Her thoughts had been completely preoccupied with getting back to Toby—the child who was now an orphan. _Oh, God,_ Sarah thought, _he wants to take Toby._ It made sense, Jareth wanted Toby and now Toby was parentless. If ever Jareth would reclaim him it would be now. 

"I won Toby back, you can't have him," Sarah said in the most assertive voice she could muster at that moment.

Jareth stood unresponsive to Sarah's declaration. _How dare her,_ he thought, _I came here to offer her comfort and she accuses me of…._Jareth barely finished his own thought before his anger overtook him. He had been a man of extreme self-control; however, ten years of pent up frustrations were released at that moment. He had done everything in his power for the girl, he reordered time, he was fearsome, he gave her the adventure her heart desired and he pledged his undying love to her. He would be damned if he did one more thing for her, she deserved nothing from him. If she was suffering, let her suffer and if she wanted a villain, by the gods, he would be the villain.

"I will take what I want when I want it," he said brashly as his eyes roamed her body. He walked up to her, placing his body against hers, pressing his hips tightly to hers and hovering his mouth a few inches from her face, "And do you know what I want right now, Sarah?"

Sarah gasped again. A part of her body reacted to his touch, there was an attraction there and she could not deny that. The Goblin King whom she had found to be intriguing when she was fifteen was now an enticing, seductive and very attractive man. She felt her body desire his touch, his kiss and his arms around her. But she knew better for this was the man who had stolen her brother. She knew he had returned to torment her once more before taking her brother again and she had to stop him.

Sarah placed her hands on Jareth's chest, momentarily savoring the feeling of his chiseled muscles beneath her fingers as she shoved him away quickly. A part of her regretted her actions, she wanted to stay in his arms and perhaps even be comforted by him. Sarah regained her composure, Jareth was not there to comfort her, he was there to torment her. 

Jareth only smirked as Sarah pushed him, he had not noticed how she had reacted to his closeness save for when she pushed him away. He lifted his hand in anger, ready to strike the girl. Finally, after ten long years of waiting, he would have his retribution. He would show Sarah Williams that nobody rejected the Goblin King! 

Jareth began to lower his hand to slap the girl hard but he stopped himself before his hand reached her face. This is not who he was, he was beyond grudges, beyond retribution and beyond this type of behavior. Despite the pain and anger, he still loved her and could not bear to cause her pain; however, he could also not bear to allow her to see him so weakened either. "Another time, perhaps," he said as he quickly disappeared from the room.

Sarah stood in shock as she had braced herself for the impact of Jareth's hand; although she was relieved that he had not hit her but had left, she worried for Toby as he may have taken him already. Sarah was glad that she had been able to book a red eye flight and would soon be with her brother; still it was not soon enough. She picked up the phone and did not breathe again until she heard Toby's voice on the other end.

* * *

"Well, that did not go at all as we had hoped," Verdandi said, "Why are they being so difficult?"

"They are being who they are," Skuld replied, "We can expect no less of them."

Verdandi sighed. When would they have another opportunity to unite the two lovers? She sighed again as she hoped it would not be another ten years.

* * *

The next several weeks were very hazy for Sarah. She felt like a fog had passed over her as she attended her father and Karen's funeral. Hundreds of people had come and each of them gave her their condolences; Sarah knew they were heartfelt and sincere, but she longed to be alone with Toby. They had very little time to talk to one another since from the moment she arrived at the airport she was completely surrounded by friends of the family as well as lawyers from the law firm Robert had worked for.

It wasn't until several days after the funeral that everyone had left—everyone except Carolyn. She stayed with Sarah and Toby for another week, seeing to their needs and to the household. And then the day arrived when they had to review Robert and Karen's last will and testament. Of course it was all-encompassing, Robert had been one of the best lawyers in the state and his will would have excluded nothing.

Robert and Karen had left everything to Sarah and Toby. Half of their estate was to be given directly to Sarah while the other half would be held in trust for Toby until he graduated from college. Sarah was also named legal guardian of Toby as she was his only surviving family member. She was given the opportunity to withdraw from Toby's trust to see to his education and other such matters; however, her portion was substantial enough she doubted she would have the need.

With the help of the Law Firm, Sarah had given Carolyn power of attorney over their land and assets as Sarah would soon be returning to California. Actually, she had been prepared to quit school, to put Toby as her focal point and live only for him; however, Toby refused to allow his sister to give up her dreams. He knew how long and hard she had been working for her PhD and he wanted her to finish. Furthermore, he had never been to California and had heard of the beauty of the west coast; at any rate, it would be better than living in a town full of wonderful memories that were now only causing him pain.

After everything had been squared away, Sarah and Toby boarded a plane to return to Palo Alto. Sarah had already spoken to the University about her situation and the school responded by moving her into one of their on-campus apartments for students with children. It was there that she and Toby would live as she completed her doctorate.

The long years of hard work and dedication had paid off as Sarah Williams walked across the stage to receive her degree. She thought of the miserable nights she had spent with Toby as she worked diligently to write her dissertation. Toby was understanding and supportive but he was entering adolescence and deserved her attention. Sarah smiled to herself; not only for her accomplishment but that she would now have the time to spend with her brother. She thought of taking him to the beach, touring San Francisco and the other exciting things they could do together.

At first she had planned to return home but Toby insisted on staying in California as he had no desire to leave his new home. Sarah's long list of internships, amazing references and her class rank provided her with many job offers and staying in California was a definite possibility. In fact, Sarah was ecstatic when she was offered a position at the Hoover Institution, a think tank located on the campus at Stanford University. Hoover Institution usually recruited those who were already well known in their respective fields; an offer such as this to a new graduate was nearly unheard of. Sarah was quick to accept the position.

Toby was pleased that they would not have to move as he was already in his freshman year at Palo Alto High School; he had a close group of friends, had made the football team and had met Cheryl. She was a sophomore and exquisite; she had long blond hair that fell in large waves around her face. Although he had never touched it, he imagined how it would feel against his skin. Her smile could take his breath away and her laugh caused his heart to skip a beat. 

Toby was definitely in love with Cheryl; well as in love as a 14 year old boy could be. The only problem was that Cheryl didn't even know Toby Williams existed nor did she care to. Toby was very resilient though and took solace in the fact that he had captured the attentions of other young girls at school. Sarah tried to be supportive of her little brother but sometimes found difficulty distinguishing the lines between older sister and legal guardian.

* * *

"Sire, Lord Tevian Monzi from Ginna is here requesting an audience with you." Jareth looked up from his desk to view the goblin guard who was pulling him away from tending to his kingdom's needs. As Goblin King, he was responsible for the Goblin Nation and their survival hinged on his ability to govern with a firm hand. However, as keeper of the Labyrinth he had a much larger duty amongst the five kingdoms: he protected the veil that crossed into the above world and no one could cross without his authority. 

Jareth stood up from his desk after neatly arranging his papers so he could quickly return to the needs of his kingdom. Although he knew the importance of guarding the veil, he felt he never had enough time to see to his own subjects' needs. There was always an emissary or two from one of the other kingdoms seeking an audience with him. Jareth sighed, "What do the Ginnese want this time?"

The goblin guard did not respond nor did Jareth expect him to as it was not his place to do so. The guard only bowed to the King as he escorted him to the throne room. Jareth entered his throne room and graciously sat in his seat of power as he motioned to the guard to show the Ginnese ambassador in. 

Lord Tevian walked in briskly; he approached the throne and lowered to one knee. Despite his respectful actions, he wore a tight scowl on his face which corrupted his otherwise handsome features and revealed his disdain for the Goblins and their King. His hair fell in wisps around his face, similar to Jareth's but not nearly as long and much darker as well. When Tevian lifted himself he glared at the king revealing eyes of an unnatural shade of violet though they were actually stunning and alluring. Jareth was sure that Tevian had no need for words when it came to women as he had heard of the Ginnese ability to seduce women with one look.

"Lord Tevian," Jareth said with an air of cordiality, "What can we do for Ginna today?"

"King Jareth, I have been sent by Queen Darula to beseech you, we are need of your assistance as a neutral party." Lord Tevian, lowered his eyes, he knew Jareth abhorred the role as mediator; however, as a neutral Kingdom he was often called to serve as one.

Jareth narrowed his eyes as he watched Lord Tevian closely for he had a reputation of being devious and underhanded in order to obtain his own desires, "Lord Tevian, for what reason does Darula require neutral assistance?"

"Your highness, the neighboring kingdoms have caused an uproar as both the Kingdoms of Vanir as well as Feira have refused to trade with us. Our supplies are low and we require your skills as mediator to reconcile our trade agreements." Lord Tevian then handed Jareth a scroll with the Queen's royal seal upon it.

Jareth sighed. As Goblin King, he was often called to mediate political disputes between the Kingdoms; although it was not inherently his duty to do so, it was better than the alternative. Jareth took the scroll and read it quickly, "Very well, Lord Tevian, we shall leave tomorrow at day break."

Jareth dismissed Lord Tevian as he returned to his office where he summoned Adaiya, informing her of his upcoming absence and asking her to oversee the kingdom while he was away. Adaiya was only too happy to assist the King as he updated her on the issues involving the Goblin Kingdom and then left to prepare for his journey to Ginna.

* * *

"Fifteen years! It has been fifteen years. We are immortal, the Goblin King is immortal but that girl is not and her body will soon grow too frail for the appetites of a Fae, I will not wait any longer!" Verdandi was angry, an emotion not common to the Norns for they had been graced with a certain degree of understanding, especially when it involved destiny. However, this was not a normal situation. Verdandi had respected Urd's wishes; understanding the necessity of not using their power unless there was no other choice. But it had been fifteen years and all of their attempted manipulations without becoming directly involved had failed. It was time to change tactics.

"I agree with Verdandi, Urd. Now is the time to act!" Skuld spoke with defiance, an attitude that was foreign to her as she, too, had grown tired of waiting.

Urd looked at her two sisters with understanding. How could this have gone so terribly wrong? The human, Sarah Williams, should have been united with the Goblin King many years ago, they should be celebrating the birth of their third child now and the Five Underground Kingdoms should be experiencing a millennium of peace rather than being on the verge of war. How could one decision affect so much? But would interfering to correct the mistake only cause more problems? Urd was not sure what their involvement would cause but she knew that the time had come to restore what had been denied.

"Aye, sisters, it is time for action," the three sisters walked slowly to the well in the center of the grand room. Urd placed her hand on the waters and whispered to it softly in her native tongue as the destinies of many mortals begun to reveal themselves. "We will have to alter the destiny of one mortal in order to restore the destiny of another, keep a watchful eye sisters, we must be ready to act."

* * *

"Dr. Williams I have been informed that we will be working together on the next research project," an older woman said as she sat herself next to Sarah in the cafeteria.

"Dr. Torres, I presume, I am honored to work with you, I have heard of your many accomplishments," Sarah spoke honestly as she shook the woman's hand. Indeed, Denise Torres was considered one of the best in the field; in fact, one of Dr. Torres' books was what had spurned Sarah's interest in Political Science. Sarah could not resist the smile that swept across her face, as she and Dr. Torres discussed the details of their project over lunch.

Denise Torres was a middle aged woman with graying hair that was cut very short and dark brown eyes that revealed nothing of the person she was beneath. One thing Denise prided herself on was her secrecy and she allowed nothing to reveal her true nature for that is how she managed to be as successful as she has become. She watched Sarah open up to her and Denise smiled as well, looking forward to the refreshing new ideas Sarah would bring to their project.

After their impromptu meal, Sarah excused herself as she had to finish the project summary from her last project before the end of the day, and on Monday she would begin working with Dr. Torres. Sarah smiled in anticipation as she made her way back to Hoover Tower, where her office was located. After the last report was typed, Sarah tiredly trekked to her car which was parked quite a distance from her office. She normally didn't mind the walk; however, the reports had taken longer to write than she anticipated and it was now dark out. 

"Hello, Sarah," a man's voice whispered from behind her as she began to open her car door. 

Startled, Sarah gasped as she turned around. The man behind her was about her height, average build and moderately attractive. She could not make out his features well in the dimly lit parking lot but she knew him well enough, "Good evening Mr. Bower," she managed to say to the man.

"Please, call me Brian," he said as he examined the beauty in front of him. Brian worked in the think tank as well, although not as a researcher or analyst as he had not continued his post-graduate studies. He was more of an assistant and he had desperately admired the lovely Dr. Williams since her first day at the Think Tank over a year ago.

Sarah did not like the way that man looked at her, she watched as his eyes mentally undressed her and she could nearly feel his hands on her as he stared directly at her chest before she drew his attention, "Is there something you need?" Sarah almost regretted her words as she could imagine any number of profane responses. 

"Merely to bid you good night," Brian said as he opened the door for Sarah. She smiled nervously as she entered her car.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Brian said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night Brian," Sarah said as she closed the car door, started her car and quickly drove away.

Sarah arrived home to an empty apartment. Toby had a football game and had made plans to stay over with one of his friends. Sarah envied the boy as she wanted to relive some parts of her youth, but now with so many responsibilities, she barely found time to think, let alone do anything else.

Sarah had rented a movie for her night alone and had just sat down with a bowl of popcorn when she heard a knock on the door. Slightly frustrated that she would have to get off the couch after having just gotten comfortable, Sarah made her way to the door.

"Hi, Sarah," the younger woman smiled. 

Sarah half-heartedly smiled back as she was not fond of the girl, "Hello, Eva."

Eva was barely twenty-two and Sarah was not certain she had that many brain cells, as the bubbly blond girl wandered into her apartment, "I'm looking for Keira, I saw her walk towards your apartment, is she here?"

"No, I'm by myself," Sarah said with concern. Keira was only six years old and it was not very safe for her to be wandering around alone at night, even if the complex was gated and well lit.

Eva frowned with worry; she had been sure Keira would have gone to the Williams' apartment as the child had a bit of a crush on Toby. Eva thanked Sarah as she turned to go back out the door, Sarah grabbed her coat and was ready to assist Eva search for her sister when they stepped out of the apartment and were accosted by a six year old girl who had been waiting for the perfect moment.

Eva screamed loudly and Sarah only laughed at the child's cleverness.

* * *

"This is it," Urd said, "She is the one."

The three sisters reached into the well and grabbed the destiny of Eva Santos. Skuld created a small adornment and hung it upon the essence they held, Verdandi whispered an incantation and Urd sealed their magic with a wave of her free hand. Together, they lowered the modified destiny back into the well.

"It is done," Urd said, "Let us hope it is enough."

* * *

"Eva? Eva, are you alright?" Sarah was worried as Eva had first appeared scared but then she simply drifted away as if she fell into a deep sleep. Sarah reached out her hand to awaken the motionless girl when she stirred to life on her own.

"Keira, what is the matter with you!" Eva was clearly furious and by the looks of the child, she was not expecting anger as a reaction to her prank.

"I'm sorry Eva, I was just playing," Keira said with remorse. She had never seen Eva so mad before and it was scaring her.

Eva didn't say anything at first, but in another moment she looked at her bratty sister with fury in her eyes, "Keira, I'm sick of your games and I'm sick of you! I just wish the Goblins would take you away right now!"

Sarah could hardly believe her ears as Eva had said the words she had spoken to Toby fifteen years ago. She cringed as a loud thunderclap echoed in the night sky and young Keira disappeared; Sarah knew what to expect next. It had only been five years since her last encounter with the Goblin King; he had not taken Toby then, as she feared he would but this time he was here for Keira and Sarah knew that Eva would have to challenge him if she wanted her sister back. She took a deep breath as she anxiously looked to the sky and awaited the arrival of the Goblin King.

* * *

* * *

_A/N: My apologies to those who wanted more J/S action in this chapter. I promise you, it is coming...but I had to get Sarah to a certain point in her life for the rest of the story to play out properly. Now we are there so let the fun begin :-)_

_Also, thank you for all the reviews, as I have said so many times, I really do appreciate them and they keep the fire of my imagination burning - so, please, keep them coming!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Summons**

"How has the Kingdom faired in my absences?" Jareth asked as he turned to Adaiya. Her face radiated in the sunlight as her golden locks caressed her neck and back, she appeared as if blessed by the sun itself. Adoration flowed from her blue orbs, which on the surface appeared docile; however, Jareth knew the true fire that dwelled within the woman he trusted with his kingdom. Perhaps it was the same fire that had once drawn him to Sarah.

"It has seen finer days," Adaiya said with an air of regality. She returned Jareth's gaze and smiled gracefully at the man before her. He never ceased to amaze her. She had done her duty by ruling the Goblin Kingdom in his absence, though his task had been far more impressive as he had spent the last several months trying to prevent a civil war in the Underground. She smiled again as she thought of how well he had handled the situation between the Ginnese and their neighbors; Jareth had truly made her proud. She only hoped the peace accord would hold.

Jareth nodded for Adaiya to continue as he needed to be brought up to date with the issues of the Goblin Kingdom. In the last several months the only times he returned home was when a child had been wished away. Adaiya had only been able to fill in as ruler and not as the Keeper of the Labyrinth or Guardian of the Unwanted; those responsibilities could only be attended to by Jareth.

Adaiya recounted all that had taken place while he had been away to Ginna. They laughed when she explained how angry the Fieries had been when a trio of drunken goblins went on a rampage in their forest and then how the Goblins had come screaming out with a pack of ferocious Fieries trailing after them shouting threats of dismemberment.

Jareth did not recall the last time he laughed as hard as Adaiya reenacted the repentant goblins' pitiful apology and how she had to calm the red forest creatures from actually fulfilling their threats. Adaiya laughed as well, pleased to see Jareth appear happy again.

"Is your business concluded in Ginna?" Adaiya asked, her voice coming out strong though it had mild undertones of a tremble. Despite her attempt to conceal her emotions, Jareth had heard the anxiety and apprehension in her voice. "The Kingdom needs their King," She said, as she halted their stroll through the royal gardens. She turned towards him with a warm smile and said wistfully, "I have missed you as well."

Jareth took her hand into his own and placed a gentle kiss on the back before saying, "And I you, my lady." Tucking her hand back into the crook of his arm he once more led them in their walk. Jareth assured her that as long as the other kingdoms adhered to the edicts of the newly established trade agreements, he would not be returning to Ginna any time soon. Jareth was pleased that he would be able to see to his own kingdom's needs finally. However, his pleasure soon turned into irritation as he felt the all too familiar pull of a summons.

* * *

"This is it sisters," Verdandi said, "He will take her now and we can finally be done with this all."

Skuld looked curiously at her sister. Verdandi had always been rather level headed; however, she now seemed to be entirely too eager. Skuld had to admit that she too desired a quick end to their fifteen year long dilemma; nonetheless, she knew that it may not be as simple as reuniting them. After all, they had already done that five years ago when the girl's parents died and it had been to no avail.

Urd had been intently watching the mortal's destiny changing, she desperately hoped they had done the right thing in interfering. Although, it was a minor change there was still the chance of an unwanted repercussion. She silenced her sisters when she spoke, "He has arrived."

* * *

Eva had never been more confused. One moment she had been looking for her sister and the next she was standing in front of an incredibly attractive and excitingly dangerous man. She looked over at Sarah who was seething, a crimson red hue flooded her face as the green eyed girl glared at Eva and then at the mysterious man in front of them. From the way Sarah had been moving her lips, Eva knew she was yelling; however, she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heartbeat. _Who is that man,_ she thought as he ignored her neighbor and leisurely strolled towards her.

Eva could practically feel her heart as it wanted to jump out of her chest. Her entire body responded to his presence in ways that beguiled even her. She wanted to throw herself towards him, to taste his lips and feel his body against hers. His hair fell around his face in delicate wisps as if it were a fountain of water, blessing the most divine beauty which lay beneath. Eva could not move; she could only envision her hands running through his hair and his lips caressing her intimately.

Jareth was amused. He had been utterly surprised when he appeared in the world above and stood face to face with Sarah. At first he wondered if her impulsiveness had led her to wish another child to him and he wouldn't have been surprised if she had done so. Sarah Williams was insufferable, and he knew that no amount of time would ever change her from the bratty, selfish bitch she had been when she ran his Labyrinth. But it was not Sarah that amused him; it was the young woman who stood next to her.

He knew she had been the one to summon him, who wished away the child, but what amused him about her was her level of pheromones. This woman had secreted enough of her scent to bring an entire legion of suitors to her doorstep. Of course, Jareth had no interest in the woman; one look at her told him that despite her relative good looks, she lacked spirit. Nonetheless, with Sarah as an audience, perhaps toying with the woman would prove amusing.

Jareth stalked Eva, eyeing her as if she was prey, though she was merely bait as his intended quarry was ranting behind him. Jareth effectively silenced Sarah when he pulled Eva into a tight embrace and claimed her lips. He moved his mouth over hers harshly as he lifted his hand to hold her neck tightly and deepened his kiss.

Sarah watched in utter shock as the Goblin King had completely ignored her and then proceeded to kiss Eva. _What does that arrogant bastard think he is doing?!_ Sarah's anger radiated off of her in waves of heat, she could not believe the audacity that man had to take Keira and then seduce her sister. In her rage, she lunged at Jareth and pulled him off of the mewling girl.

Eva pouted as Jareth was removed from her but the look Sarah gave her told her to back off. Jareth just smirked as he watched Sarah move towards him with her fury pumping through her veins. "Give me the child."

"Now, now Sarah, there have been no dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…yet," he said, his smirk still firmly in place.

Eva saw the tension building between the two as they circled one another and threw quick insults. She was still so confused about everything. Who was this man in front of her, why did he captivate her so and where was Keira? Then she remembered her words, "Oh my god, where's Keira," she asked aloud as she began to look around for her sister.

Jareth and Sarah ignored her as they continued their tête-à-tête. Jareth found Sarah to be very cunning as she managed to hold her own in their battle of words. "You have no power here, Goblin King," Sarah said sternly.

"Perhaps not over you, but I certainly have power over her," Jareth replied as he gestured towards Eva.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and glared at Eva for a moment before she snapped her attention back towards Jareth. "You have no power here," Sarah repeated her statement with more emphasis on each word, "You have no power over me and you have no power of Eva."

"Sarah, I believe Eva's own actions have proven how much power I have over her. Shall I demonstrate again?" Jareth said as he stared at Sarah with intent, his mismatched eyes begging her to defy him.

"Goblin King, I'm not a fifteen year old girl anymore and I am certainly not afraid of you! Give. Me. The. Child!"

With sharp tongues Jareth and Sarah continued their spoken dance. Jareth found this side of Sarah to be quite stimulating and he could not resist the pull he felt towards her. He watched as her full lips moved with every syllable she uttered—how he wanted to sample those lips. He wanted to hear her voice screaming but not in anger, rather in ecstasy. He wanted to see desire in her eyes and he wanted to spend eternity pleasuring her body. It truly disturbed him that she still owned a part of his heart, that he still, after all this time, desired nothing except to hold her. He reminded himself of her rejection and all the pain she caused him; he knew she would never change and as much as he desired her, it would never be.

Eva was now panicked, she knew what she had wished and judging on the endless stream of insults Sarah had been screaming, she had a good idea where Keira was. Eva stepped between Sarah and Jareth; she looked at them both for a moment before turning to Sarah, "Where's Keira?"

Sarah's heart went out to her neighbor as she recognized the desperation in her voice and she recalled that same sense of loss when she had realized Toby had been taken. Her eyes softened momentarily when she noticed Eva's obvious distress, but then they hardened again as she returned her gaze to the Goblin King, "He stole her," she said while pointing at Jareth.

Jareth scoffed, "I stole nothing, only took what was offered." After all this time, she still thought him nothing more than a thief! With his eyes firmly fixed upon the dark haired beauty in front him, he addressed Eva, "Go, solve my Labyrinth and reclaim your sister, if you are able."

"What," Eva said as the Goblin King pushed her away from him. She stumbled slightly but managed to steady herself on an unfamiliar tree branch. She looked at the tree that she knew should not have been there and then she saw the rest of her surroundings. She spun around, searching for Sarah or the Goblin King but she found neither. She looked down the hill she stood upon and saw the most awe-inspiring sight; it was a Labyrinth that appeared to stretch for miles in nearly every direction. _Is that what I have to solve to get Keira back_, she thought. Eva sighed deeply as she made her way down the hill.

* * *

"Urd, this is not going well, we must act now before he leaves," Skuld spoke with a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

Verdandi stood in silence but her expression revealed her opinion and complete accord with Skuld.

Urd smiled in agreement. Unanimously they reached their hands into the pool and pulled out the essences of Sarah Williams and Jareth Ruari, King of the Goblins. "Sisters we have seen the love and desire than burns within these two but they will not see past their own prejudices. Let us remove all presuppostions and allow destiny to run its course."

Skuld and Verdandi gently caressed the essences they held in their hands. The white ethereal energy danced delicately in their palms as if flowing through water. Verdandi placed a chaste kiss onto the essence of Sarah Williams as she whispered something incoherently to it. Skuld repeated the same action with Jareth's essence and then they both handed the spiritual energy to Urd.

"Sleep my beloved, sleep and when you awaken see truth," Urd whispered her words as if speaking to a lover before she placed the energy back into the pool.

* * *

"You didn't even tell her the rules," Sarah screamed.

"I told her to solve my Labyrinth to win her sister back, what more was there to say?" Jareth spoke his words with ease and a hint of arrogance. He had no reason to raise his voice despite the anger that was coursing through his veins.

"What about the time limit?"

"Details; she'll figure it out when her time has run out," he said as he walked up to her, "Now unless you want to finish what we started last time, I have no further use for you."

Sarah could feel the vein in her head throbbing, "What did you just say?!"

"You heard my words, Sarah," her name flowed from his lips causing her to shiver; she had always loved the way he spoke her name, it was as though he was making love to it. Jareth saw the desire flash before her eyes and he could not prevent the smirk that crossed his face.

Sarah felt the reaction he stirred within her body, but she was not a giddy, hormonal child. She would not relent to the bastard before her. Sarah stepped towards Jareth and slapped him hard across his face, wiping away his smug expression.

Jareth had not expected Sarah to attack him; he was King and such behavior was considered treason. Though Sarah was not his subject, he dearly wished to show her just what it meant to anger a King. When he returned his gaze back to her, Sarah stepped back in fear of the malice she saw in his eyes.

Sarah had known the Goblin King to be cruel, to be arrogant, but never to be malicious; however, that is what she saw and she was afraid. Before Jareth could do or say anything, Sarah turned around and quickly ran into her apartment. She locked the doors and whispered a silent prayer that the Goblin King would just leave. Then her world went black; the last thing she saw was the Goblin King materializing in her apartment before they both collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update, I will try not to take as long in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review :-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter will earn the 'M' rating as it is full of adult content._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Enchantments**

Jareth wasn't sure what had happened. He remembered Sarah slapping him and the anger that coursed through his body. He could hardly control himself as he transported himself into Sarah's apartment ready to retaliate. But now he was on the floor, his entire body felt like dead weight and the anger that had consumed him was completely gone.

Jareth struggled to move his body as he slowly lifted himself from the floor. He winced in pain as the pounding sensation in his head roared louder than the beasts of the Labyrinth. He sat on the floor, motionless, waiting for the pain in his head to subside.

When the pain finally did lessen he was able to open his eyes and he looked around the room he was in. It was fairly small, furnished with a small love seat and recliner. He had been lying in the middle of the room in between the loveseat and the entertainment center. The space directly to the left held a small dining table and a food preparation area and there was a hallway that led to what Jareth could only assume would be the bedrooms. He smirked at the size of the apartment; the entire dwelling could fit in his bedchambers and still leave room for his own furnishings.

The pain had completely vanished and he was able to pull himself off the hardwood floor. It was then that he saw her; Sarah was lying on the floor and unconscious. Jareth looked at her quizzically; he knew he was supposed to be furious with her but he felt no anger, pain, nor loathing, only love. He no longer saw the spoilt brat he had always known her to be, he saw Dr. Sarah Williams. He saw the woman who survived her parents' death, who raised her brother while pursuing her own ambitions, and who put others before herself always.

Never had Sarah been more beautiful than in that moment. Even five years ago when he went to her during her grief she was gorgeous, a goddess in his eyes, but the sight before him exceeded the splendor of the heavens. Jareth had always seen Sarah as if through a darkened glass; her image had been corrupted by his presuppositions of her. But now he saw her truly and she had once again captivated his heart.

Jareth walked towards her and as he closed the distance between them he lowered himself to the ground and gently lifted her into his arms. He tenderly carried her into her bedroom where he laid her still sleeping body on her bed. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and lovingly stroked her hair until her eyes began to flutter.

Sarah ached all over her body; she could feel every muscle and found it difficult to breathe. At first she was afraid, as she had remembered the look of malice in Jareth's eyes. She feared him and was so sure he intended to harm her. Then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, as if being stabbed. The pain was so intense she wanted to cry out but the slightest movement only caused greater distress. She tried to calm herself and slow her breathing until the pain dissipated.

After several moments the pain vanished and she was able to open her eyes. She looked at her surroundings, _how did I get in bed_, she asked herself. Then she felt the hand upon her, gently caressing her hair; her eyes shifted to the owner of the hand and she gasped. It was Jareth.

She looked into his eyes, the eyes that had once shown his malice, that had always been arrogant, and proud now shone with another emotion—love. Sarah could not deny the fact that Jareth was looking at her as if he was her lover, his eyes gave away his deep affections and Sarah realized that his offer fifteen years ago had indeed been genuine. The Goblin King did love her and he did offer her everything and she spurned him. She silently cursed herself for denying him and she questioned her own feelings for the King.

Although the pain had subsided, her thoughts were still murky and unclear. She saw the King in a new light, one in which she had never seen him before. At that moment he was not the haughty villain she had always thought him to be. Sarah saw something deep within his soul that suggested his was fair, just, merciful and generous; everything he had claimed to be.

She sat up on her bed and faced him. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek and she released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. Jareth truly was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, touching her with tenderness and looking at her with love; it was not a dream. "Jareth," she whispered through a smile.

Jareth's heart nearly burst through his chest when he felt Sarah's hand upon him. Although her eyes told him everything he needed to know, it was her voice that convinced him of what she felt. She had said his name, not his title but his name. But she had done more than just speak his name; she whispered it as if a caress, as if her entire life depended on him being real.

Jareth lifted his hand and placed it upon hers; he looked into her green orbs and smiled back at her, "Yes, my Sarah?"

Sarah didn't say anything; she had no words for him. She knew that there was nothing that could be said that would prove her feelings to him better than an action. As soon as he had spoken her name, she had placed her lips upon his. Her kiss was neither demanding nor lustful; rather, it was soft and innocent, a gentle acknowledgment of her love.

Jareth leaned into her, slowly moving his mouth over hers, lightly brushing his tongue over her bottom lip as he closed his eyes. He thought of nothing but of the beautiful woman before him who, after all these years, he had now willingly in his arms. He had never experienced a kiss like this, it was pure, almost angelic and not at all like any he had ever experienced.

Sarah sighed against his mouth as he placed his arms around her. His right hand moved to her hair as he tenderly embedded his fingers into her dark tresses while his left hand moved to her back, moving in small circles. Sarah wrapped her arms around him as well as they deepened their kiss. Their tongues met in a playful dance, tantalizing and caressing one another while their hands began to roam.

Sarah moved her hand over his arm, feeling his strong biceps flexing as he continued stroking her back. She loved the feeling of his powerful arms around her, enclosing her in his protective embrace. She knew that while he was holding her, nothing could harm her and he would never let her go.

Jareth's hand moved down to Sarah's side and she gasped as he touched a sensitive spot near her waist. He broke their kiss as she tilted her head backwards and he began to softly brush his lips against her neck. He found another tender area as Sarah mewled softly when he caressed the area near her collarbone. He paused at that spot, applying more kisses and eliciting quiet moans from the divine beauty he was worshipping.

Sarah felt a burning sensation growing within her. She had never felt such love from any man; no man had ever touched her in such a way to set her soul on fire. She was not inexperienced in the art of love, however, she was also not well versed either. Regardless, Jareth's touches were unparalleled and she wanted to feel his hands all over her body at once.

Sarah moved her hands to Jareth's vest. She unbuttoned it while being careful not to disturb Jareth from his ministrations on her neck. Once her task was completed, she pulled the vest open and affectionately pushed it off his shoulders. Then she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards. She moved quicker this time since pulling it over his head momentarily ended his kisses but as soon as the shirt had been removed, he resumed his mission.

Sarah placed her hand on his bare chest. She recalled the feeling of his muscles when she had pushed him off of her five years ago but they were nothing like the feeling of his naked chest. She ran her finger over his nipple and was surprised to hear his sharp intake of breath. She touched him again and this time he responded by pulling her body closer to his.

Jareth felt a hunger deep within him. He wanted Sarah, he desired her more than any woman he had ever known; but he did not just want her body, he wanted her mind and soul as well. He wanted Sarah Williams to be with him forever.

Sarah seemed to sense his need as she began to unbutton her blouse. Jareth moved his hand over hers to stop her, he wanted this honor. He placed his hand upon her clothed breast and gently ran his fingers against the mound before returning to the buttons of her blouse. Slowly he unfastened each one and then he opened her shirt, revealing her magnificent chest to him. Such perfect breasts, they were soft and supple and aching to be touched again. Jareth did not hesitate to oblige her as his hand went to her right breast as his other hand moved to her back to unfasten her bra.

Once removed, Jareth again marveled at her perfection, "Beautiful," he whispered before pushing Sarah down and taking a hardened peak into his mouth. He gently moved his lips over her taut nipple and slowly circled it with his tongue. He removed his gloves as his hands moved to her arms. Jareth savored the feeling of her bare skin against his fingers; she was so soft as if made from the finest silk, he wanted to touch her everywhere and his hands began to move quickly and with need.

Sarah could not stop the moans that came from her throat. Jareth's touches, his mouth on her breast and his body on top of hers was pleasantly unbearable. She felt her need growing; she needed him to be closer to her, to be inside of her, and to be all around her. "Jareth," she whispered between moans. She wanted to say more, to tell him what she needed but she could not find the words.

Her hands delved deep into his hair and she moved her leg over his, trying to bring him closer to her. She felt his arousal against her thigh and she instantly felt her own wetness thicken. This went beyond need, beyond desire and beyond everything she knew. Sarah was oblivious to the world around her. In that moment time stopped, the world drifted away and it was only her and Jareth.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's head and pulled him back towards her face where she kissed him passionately, showing him her need. Jareth was surprised at her eagerness as her tongue captured his in an erotic duet. He moaned into her mouth as he pressed his body closer to hers and held her tightly to him. Jareth returned Sarah's kiss ardently while his hands continued to roam over her trembling body.

Sarah threw her head back at the feeling of Jareth pressed so tightly against her. Her body was on fire and she felt as if she would simply explode if he did not touch her heat. "Jareth," she moaned, "Oh, god Jareth, I need you."

"I'm right here love," he replied as he allowed his hands to travel down her body. When he reached her skirt he paused and looked into her eyes. He knew she wanted him to continue but he still had to confirm that she indeed wanted this. Her eyes told him her answer and he quickly removed her skirt, leaving her nearly nude beneath him. He looked at the light blue material covering her most precious treasure. He ran a finger over the satin cloth protecting her sex and was pleased when he received a heightened sigh in response. He moved his finger over her again, stimulating her through the satin that covered her delicate nub. Even with the material, he could feel the wetness that saturated her and his need grew stronger.

Sarah bucked her hips as Jareth continued to caress her but he did not allow her to find release. He wanted to build her anticipation, her energy and her need. He wanted to build up the pressure inside her so that when he did bring her to orgasm it would shake the world in its wake. He removed his hands from her as he gently tugged on her panties and slowly removed them.

Jareth kissed her legs as he lowered the last article of clothing to her feet. He caressed her limbs before he removed the satin undergarment and left her completely exposed. He looked at her body and wondered if it was possible for such beauty to truly exist. He moved back towards her and nestled his head in between her luscious legs.

Sarah nearly screamed in pleasure as his tongue swept swiftly across her sensitive nub. He moved it against her yet again and she once more gasped in restrained ecstasy. His hand moved towards her heat and he gently inserted two fingers inside her as he continued to taste her teasingly. Sarah's panting began to intensify as his fingers moved faster within her; he moved his tongue with the skill of an expert lover and soon had Sarah screaming his name.

Sarah felt the pressure building up inside of her. She felt the world narrowing in on her as Jareth continued his impassioned ministrations. She barely recognized her own voice as she called out his name and begged him to move his hands faster. Her sight darkened as the world went black; the pressure had built up to explosive levels and it was about to be released.

"Oh my god, Jareth, I am going to…," she didn't finish her sentence when the first wave of her orgasm hit her. It was powerful and ravaged her body, sending her into erotic convulsions and eliciting ecstatic screams of pleasure.

Jareth smiled as he felt her vaginal walls contract around his fingers, "Yes, Sarah," he breathed as he did not relent on her. He only moved his tongue faster over her as he shoved his fingers into her as far as they would go, he wanted to make this last as long as he could. His erection was growing even harder as he desperately wanted to be inside of her, to feel her walls contract around his massive manhood and hear her voice demand he move harder and faster within her. He wanted to ravish her, to leave her knees weakened and to make sure she would never forget this night.

Sarah's orgasm began to fade but she felt the pressure begin to build up within her again as Jareth moved over her more intensely then before. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her vaginal lips but she now desired his pleasure and she wanted to make sure the man she loved was well pleased. "Jareth, stop," she whispered softly and with regret as he obliged.

Jareth pulled away from her, his mouth glistening with her womanly juices and Sarah began to remove his trousers. Jareth adjusted himself on the bed so she could pull his pants off of him and Sarah gasped at his size. He was perfection, his shaft was the epitome of masculinity and she was sure that his body was created in the image of the gods as such excellence could not exist otherwise.

Sarah lightly touched his manhood and she allowed her fingers to tenderly stroke the sides of his erection as she began to delicately lick its tip. Sarah slowly began to wrap her lips around him but she would pull back only slightly as she continued to move her fingers against him. Jareth's hips bucked eagerly as Sarah's ministrations elevated his desire to atomic levels. Sarah momentarily abated his need as she fully took him into her mouth.

Jareth let out a deep moan as he felt her tongue slide over him before her lips were wrapped securely around his erection, taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could. Jareth could not control his own voice as he whispered to her, "Sarah," he said as a caress. He moved his hands to her head and grabbed her hair gently but with passion as she continued to move, sending his body into bliss with each movement.

Jareth felt his head shoot backwards and he thrust his hips towards Sarah's demanding mouth. He had never been more aroused than he was at that moment and he did not want it to stop. However, he was dissatisfied with one thing which he quickly rectified as he moved his free hand down Sarah's body until he reached her wetness. He moved his fingers over her nub again and was most pleased when he felt the reaction in Sarah's body from his touch.

As Jareth moved his fingers over her she moved her mouth faster; mimicking his pace. She needed him and felt an incredible emptiness within her, one she knew only he could fill. She lifted herself from him and began to place kisses up his body, paying special attention to his erogenous zones as she moved towards his mouth.

When she reached her destination she kissed him with all the need and desire within her. Jareth matched her passion with his own as he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. He towered over her, never breaking their kiss and began to caress her breasts again as he positioned himself over her. He moved his erection over her heat and began to move it in small circles over her supersensitive nub. Sarah felt her body begin to convulse again as she felt the pressure of another orgasm building inside of her. Jareth brought her to the brink of release and just before the ecstasy could ravage her body again he quickly and forcefully entered her.

Sarah gasped in surprise as she felt him inside her. He remained still momentarily before beginning to move within her slowly. He was a massive presence inside her and every small movement thrilled her. He pulled his body back, almost completely exiting her and then he would reenter her nearly as forcefully as the first time. Each thrust was awarded with a moan from Sarah which only spurned Jareth on.

"You're so tight," Jareth whispered as he took Sarah's ear lobe into his mouth, "I want to make love to you forever."

Sarah didn't respond to Jareth, she only wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly as his thrusts quickened and became more forceful. Jareth found a pace and continued moving in and out of Sarah, enjoying the feeling of her around him and her beautiful moans crying out his name. He felt the pressure building within him and he was not going to allow himself release until he had ensured that she had been thoroughly satisfied.

Jareth met Sarah's gaze as their heartbeats seemed to synchronize. They watched each other, enjoying the obvious delight of the other as they continued to make love into the night. Green eyes met mismatched ones and the world fell around them, they knew nothing save for their passion, desired nothing except for the other's pleasure and there was nothing that could have come between them and their love for one another at that moment.

Jareth felt Sarah's body tense and he knew she was on the cusp of her release. He began to move faster within her, increasing her pleasure and building her pressure to higher levels. Sarah was practically screaming Jareth's name as the orgasm finally hit her and sent her body into an erotic seizure. Jareth emptied his seed within her as her walls contracted around him. He thrust himself as deeply as he could within her, allowing her to milk his seed from him. Jareth moaned loudly as his orgasm traveled throughout his body. He moved within her slowly as he savored the final moments of their love before he collapsed on top of her.

Sarah stroked his back lovingly, "I love you Jareth," she whispered to him.

"I love you my Sarah," he whispered back and then reluctantly pulled himself out of her. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her to him. He held her tightly against him, promising himself he would never again let her go as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

"It is done," Verdandi said with a smile.

"Indeed," Urd said in agreement, "But it is not over; our enchantment will last only until morning."

"Certainly that will not affect what has occurred betwixt them this night. They have admitted and consummated their love and he has seeded her," Verdandi spoke her words with a sense of vindication.

Skuld examined the sleeping girl closely. She placed a finger into the water, touching her essence, "He has seeded her but she is not yet fertile, she will not conceive this night."

Verdandi schooled her face as she looked into their well and watched the Goblin King hold the sleeping woman in his arms protectively, "What if they separate come morning?"

Urd watched her sister closely hoping this would be the end of their involvement. They had already affected the fate of two mortals: Eva when they manipulated her destiny and Keira when she had been wished away. These changes could potentially affect much and she could not bear to think of any further manipulations; however, should the need arise; they would have to resort to something more dramatic than a mere manipulation and enchantment.

"Should they separate come morning…," she paused as she closed her eyes and thought of all they had risked already. Urd sighed deeply as she released her pent up anxiety. She knew that any further involvement could be detrimental to the destinies of all, "Let us hope it does not come to that, sisters, we must hope for all our sakes."

* * *

_A/N: I would like to give a shout out to my Beta, Nopa LaMais. Thank you for your guidance and assistance :-)_

_As always, please, please review. I cannot tell you how much I need and appreciate them!_


	6. Chapter 6

_

* * *

_

A/N: Once again, my apologies for taking so long to update. This chapter has not been beta'd so it is all me...

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Hailstorm of Change**

The bright rays of the early morning sun began to stream into the darkened bedroom, blessing it with the gift of daylight. Slowly, the room illuminated as it was filled with the sun's rays. The beige walls glittered with a golden hue as the light made its way to the bed on the opposite wall of the windows.

The room was very organized and meticulous; every object had a specific place and there was no clutter to be seen on any surface except for the clothing that had been discarded from the night before. This bedroom was completely different from the room Sarah had enjoyed as a child; this room announced her vividly as a woman for all childish things had been put away.

The sun continued to roam the room as if searching for its slumbering occupants; the bright and blessed morning star was on a mission. Slowly the rays of light touched the edge of the bed and made its way towards the bed's occupants, welcoming them into this new day.

Sarah lay next to her King, the man that brought every fantasy to life for her since the day she first met him. Last night he awakened her sexually and even brought her to the fullness of her womanhood as she had climaxed for him again and again. Sarah sighed in her sleep as she replayed her ecstasy in her dreams.

Her fantasy had been interrupted by the bright light that shone in her eyes, disturbing the peaceful darkness that had cradled her slumber all night. With the veil of night removed, Sarah slowly rolled over in her bed and stretched her aching limbs. She felt sore in so many places, particularly in her legs; she moaned in approval as her stretching relieved much of the tension that had built up. However, as she turned she felt something unusual—a man was in her bed. Sarah's eyes shot open as she looked at the intruder.

Jareth felt Sarah stirring and a small smile crossed his lips. He, too, had been awoken from the bright sunlight that shone in his eyes; instantly he longed for his own bedchamber where his drapes blocked out all light until he allowed it in. However, he soon forgot about the painful light as he noticed the squirming woman next to him. She turned towards him, stretching her body and revealing her luscious curves. Jareth watched with extreme satisfaction as Sarah opened her eyes, he smiled at her and whispered, "Good Morning, Love."

Something was very wrong. Sarah stared at the Goblin King who was laying in her bed, nude. She then realized her own unclothed state and tried to cover herself with the comforter as she leapt out of the bed. "Goblin King, what is going on?"

Sarah watched as Jareth's smile turned into a scowl. She tried to think of what had happened the night before; she remembered Eva, Keira and then…_oh, no_, Sarah thought as she remembered Eva's wish and the King's appearance. She remembered everything that had happened. She had hit him, he looked at her with anger, no not anger, not hatred—he looked at her with malice. The next thing she remembered was a splitting headache and then making love to the Goblin King.

Sarah looked at Jareth with shock in her eyes, they had not made love, she knew that he did not make love to her. He had seduced her, placed her under some type of enchantment to make her react to him and then he took advantage of her. "What did you do to me Jareth?" She yelled, using his name and not his title.

Jareth looked hurt for a moment as the shock of her accusation hit him. He saw the fear in her eyes, the defensiveness in her stance and he knew that whatever had happened between them last night was now over. He frowned deeply, how could he have ever thought that she would simply outgrow her impulsive and stubborn brattiness? "Sarah, I brought you to bed and when you awoke we made love."

"Liar!" Sarah screamed, "You did something to me last night. I would never willingly give any part of myself to you, Goblin King." Fury radiated from Sarah as she did not take her eyes off of the Fae King before her. She didn't know what he had done, but she knew he had done something. Perhaps he felt he was owed something for her beating his Labyrinth all those years ago. Sarah really didn't care why he had done it; she knew Jareth probably did it because he thought he could. The thought that Jareth had taken advantage of her in the most intimate way simply made Sarah's blood boil.

"I did nothing to you last night that you did not want," Jareth roared. _How could that impetuous chit of a girl accuse me of rape?!_ What on earth had possessed him to take her to bed? He had no need for the girl, he had moved on, she had been only a footnote in his memory. Sarah Williams had not been a concern of his since she had spurned him five years ago.

Sarah held the comforter tightly around her as she walked up to Jareth's form. He had had the decency to magically replace his clothes and was not quite as vulnerable as Sarah was. However, had she looked closer she may have noticed the not quite mended heart that was breaking all over again. Alas, she saw nothing of his pain but only her anger as she slapped him again, "Fuck You," she spat at him. She motioned to slap him once more but Jareth caught her hand in his.

"Listen here you little bitch, strike me again and I will throw you in the bog. Lest you forget, I am a King and you are just a mortal whore!" Jareth's temper had gotten the better of him and he instantly regretted his words. Yet, Sarah's defiance and the pain he felt on his reddenned cheek forced him to maintain his pride and not expose his vulnerablilty to her again.

_Is that what he thinks of me, a whore?_ Sarah restrained the tears that were fighting to come out. She could not be sure if they were a result of his threat, insult or the fact that he was twisting her wrist. She looked up at him, meeting his mismatched eyes and she spat in his face.

Jareth was taken aback, he had never been treated with disrespect and his anger utterly consumed him momentarily as he hit Sarah powerfully across her face. Sarah fell to the ground from the force of the impact. Her cheek felt as though it would burst and pain shot into her eye releasing all the tears she had been fighting. Jareth looked at the woman who was now weeping on the floor and part of his heart longed to hold her again, to whisper his undying love and never let her go. However, he would not be fool enough to fall into that trap again. "Stop your crying, woman," he ordered as Sarah lifted her head and met his gaze.

Her anger coursed through her veins as her tears transformed from tears of pain into tears of rage. She practically leapt from her crumpled position on the floor towards Jareth's. Her hands and arms flailed wildly as she attacked him wherever she could. "You fucking bastard," she screamed as she hit him again and again, "I hate you! I HATE you!"

Jareth tried to stay calm as Sarah attacked him, he blocked her effortlessly; however, his anger had been pushed to its limits time and again and before he had a chance to stop himself, he held Sarah Williams pinned against the wall. His finger tips were pressed into her arms with extreme force and he smiled when he heard her cry out in pain. He increased his hold on her as he pulled her away from the wall and then slammed her against it again, causing a loud thud when her back and head rammed against the sheetrock. Once again Sarah cried out in pain. Jareth glared at her, his eyes of blue and brown were now flaming with the intensity of his fury but they instantly cooled as he met saw the fear on her face.

Jareth released Sarah and allowed her to run to the other side of the room. He looked at her again, although his rage had subsided, his anger was still prevalent. He had destroyed everything between them. He had wanted her to fear him and he got his wish. Jareth scowled at his own behavior and frowned deeper as he glared at the girl across from him. Even now, he would not show her how vulnerable he was. She thought him a villian and he had proven he was, there was no reason to apologize now. It was over, he never wanted to see her or that side of himself again, "Pray we never meet again Sarah Williams for I will not be as forgiving next time."

Sarah tried to maintain her composure as she watched the Goblin King vanish from the room. She had thought of a multitude of things to say to him; even now in the wake of his fury she wanted to defy him, to show him that she was no longer a child and that she did not fear him. However, she did fear him. She felt the power in his hands and she knew that had he wanted to, he could have crushed her in that moment. She sighed quietly as he vanished and hoped that she would never cross paths with him again.

* * *

Pale blue eyes filled with anger watched as the scene played out before them. "Damn them," Verdandi cried out, "Why must they be so difficult?!"

Skuld and Urd looked into the waters as it swirled around violently, expressing their own anger. Skuld turned towards Urd and sighed longingly, "What will we do now? We have brought them together, but still they will not see the truth."

Verdandi looked at Skuld with mischief shining in her eyes, "Skuld, you said it yourself, they are being who they are. They will only see what they want to see but I think it is time we force them to see, truly _see_."

"What do you propose?" Skuld asked with a slight hint of concern as well as curiosity.

"Sisters, hear me out," Verdandi said, knowing their reaction to her plan, "The Goblin King and his woman will not be rational. They will not understand anything of the other unless we force understanding upon them." Verdandi paused as she gazed at her sisters. She took a deep breath, "I suggest we transfer their essence."

"Out of the question," Urd replied softly, "We cannot know how destiny will be affected if we do that."

Skuld thought on the idea for a moment, "Sister, destiny has already been irreversibly changed when she denied him fifteen years ago. We have waited for nearly two decades, tampered with the destiny of Eva Santos and even used our truth enchantment on them and all to no avail. Must it all be in vain? I agree with Verdandi, they must be forced."

Urd looked at Skuld in disbelief. Skuld was the youngest but she generally was more level headed and did not act to endanger the threads of destiny. If they made such a transaction, it could be detrimental to the destiny of the Underground and perhaps even the above as well. Then again, if the Goblin King does not bond with the mortal and make her Queen, the future of the Underground may be in greater peril, as it is, it is already teetering on the brink of war. Urd sighed.

"Urd, you said that pride cometh before the fall and if they do not fall on their own, we will force it upon them," Verdandi placed her hand on Urd's shoulder. As the eldest sister, Urd carried a greater responsibility than her younger siblings; however, Verdandi had a unique understanding of necessity. Urd had held them back for so long in hopes that Fate would unite the two but Verdandi had known from the day Sarah Williams rejected the King that their interference would be necessary for destiny to be righted. To transfer the essence of the fated lovers could have repercussions far greater than changing the destiny of one insignificant mortal; yet it had to be done. Verdandi looked directly into Urd's moonlit orbs before speaking again, "The hour has arrived and we must act or all will be lost."

Urd closed her eyes and traveled deep within herself into an inner sanctuary. She desperately did not want to increase their level of involvement but she didn't see any way to avoid it. Either way, it was a risk; however, they had no choice in the matter. The arrogant King and petulant mortal have forced their hands, "Aye, we will transfer their essence," Urd said as she opened her eyes and stepped into the unfamiliar territory of the unknown.

Verdandi and Skuld smiled at each other as their sister's words reached their ears and they turned their attention to the waters of the pool as Urd touched the cool liquid. She spoke three ancient words invoking the powers of destiny and as she spoke her eyes changed from pale blue to searing red. Flames seemed to dance within her eyes as steam slowly floated from the water and soon, it began to boil. Verdandi and Skuld smiled mischievously as they placed one hand on Urd and the other in the pool. Their eyes also transformed into flaming orbs of immense heat; the cool water was now boiling over at temperatures that would be unbearable to even a Fae; however it felt cool to them as their body heat had far exceeded the temperature of the liquid.

Urd removed her hand from the well, "It is prepared, let us depart and when we return lets us pray that all has been restored."

The three Norns stepped away from the still boiling waters and they disappeared from their home. They traveled across the veils of the underground realms until they reached the realm of the Goblin King. They swiftly glided over the Labyrinth and into the castle beyond the Goblin City where they found the troublesome King brooding alone in his bedchamber.

He was pacing his room and wore a tight scowl on his face; although he was silent, his thoughts were written on his face and body language. The Norns materialized directly behind Jareth and instantly froze his movements. Urd, Verdandi and Skuld circled the motionless King as they summoned their well. Still boiling they lifted Jareth's hand, removed his glove and placed has naked hand into the scalding waters.

Instantly the enchantment faded as Jareth's screams filled the chamber yet the Norns did not relent. They would not allow his cries to be heard by anyone as they kept his hand plunged deep within the well.

"Verdandi, hold him still; Skuld, summon the girl," Urd gave her orders and instantly Sarah Williams appeared in the bedchamber of the Goblin King.

Sarah stood in shocked silence as she watched the powerful Goblin King with his hand plunged into a cistern of boiling water. What amazed her more was the towering woman who effortlessly held the struggling Fae in his torturous position. Sarah cried out when a woman dressed in a thick midnight blue robe grabbed her from behind. Sarah tried to claw at the massively powerful hands that were wrapped tightly around her but she couldn't lessen the grip which carried her towards the well.

Skuld was not generally vindictive or vengeful but she could not resist the sinister smile that graced her face as she lowered Sarah's trembling hand into the boiling water. Soon the room was filled with a harmony of pain as both King and mortal cried out against the intolerable heat that engulfed their hands.

Everything was in place now. Urd lifted her hands into the air and then slammed them into the water, placing one hand over the Goblin King's hand and the other over Sarah Williams'. As her skin came into contact with her victims' skin she took hold of their essence and lifted them out of the water. With the essences removed, Jareth and Sarah both lost consciousness. Verdandi and Skuld supported their prisoners, ensuring their hands did not leave the well.

Speaking in divine tongues, the sisters spoke their most ancient and sacred incantation. Each word was spoken meaningfully and with pleasure as the essences began to twirl and transform from the spiritual white cloudlike substance into a more solid, yet fluid ethereal orange sphere. Urd grasped the spheres in her hands and whispered into them as if giving instructions; she then presented them to Verdandi and Skuld who placed a tender kiss upon each golden sphere.

Urd stepped away from her sisters and lifted the spheres towards the sky, "It is finished," she said as she moved the spheres from one hand to the other and plunged them back into the well. The water glowed brightly as the essences were replaced; the golden-red hue lingered in the room as it began to cover Jareth and Sarah in its divine splendor. The Norns released their captives as their magic coursed through them. Jareth and Sarah hovered silently in the air as the color permeating through their bodies giving them the appearance of a fiery aura.

Slowly the color faded and Jareth and Sarah fell softly to the ground, still unconscious. The water instantly cooled and as it did the tender skin that had suffered its wrathful heat also cooled. Both Jareth and Sarah's hands looked as if they had never been subject to the cruel liquid except for a small symbol on their wrist. Each symbol was identical, it was the Norse symbol, Hagalaz, which resembled an asterisk and represented the hailstorm of destructive yet necessary change.

The three Norns admired their work as they circled the sleeping duo. As they moved, the well vanished from the room and the sisters moved towards each other.

"We must guard them vigilantly," Urd said to her sisters, "However, the well cannot be left unattended as we must also watch for the ripples of destiny should they occur. Skuld, you remain here with the King; Verdandi, you will stay with the mortal and I will return to Asgard to attend to our duties."

Both Verdandi and Skuld nodded in silence as the three Norns bid farewell to one another and Urd vanished from the King's bedchambers to return to the Asgard. Skuld lifted the King and placed him in his bed while Verdandi took Sarah and returned her above, also placing her in bed. When their tasks had been completed they too vanished and prepared themselves for their new roles in their respective realms.

_

* * *

_

A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone for your amazing reviews. I am so pleased with the response I have been receiving. I do wish that I could update faster; alas, with my two papers due around the corner and finals quickly approaching, I fear it will be even longer between updates. I cannot promise I will update again in the next few weeks - but I will try.

_Also, I wanted to comment on Hagalaz, the Rune of Change. Some of you mentioned that you liked the incorporation of mythology, so I thought you might enjoy this bit of trivia which I used in the story. Pay attention to the definition of Hagalaz, I picked it for a reason!_

* * *

**RUNES: HAGALAZ**

_Runes are used for many purposes. The glyphs, or "letters", can be used as a sacred alphabet, to record an event, or to focus the mind in meditation or shamanic journeying. The Runes themselves can be used for magic, for protection, for divination, or for seeking understanding of events. _

_HAGALAZ is the Rune of Sudden Change ... a sudden change of circumstances, direction, understanding - imposed by an outside force. _

_She is the Rune of the hailstorm, coming out of the blue, changing everything in one fell swoop. She is a bridge between the worlds, a sudden, unexpected force of transformation which appears to come from without. _

_In her star-like shape she is called the Mother Rune, as, if a line is drawn around her joining all her points, she can be seen to contain all the Rune glyphs. Everything that HAGALAZ does is utterly unforeseeable and at first glance outrageous, disastrous, terrifying. Her propensity to leap into centre stage, wrecking all she touches, makes her seem a nightmare figure; but beneath her fearsome, hideous mask she is beautiful and wise. _

_HAGALAZ is the monumental disaster that turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to you. HAGALAZ is your employer going bust, leaving you penniless - so you can get a much better job. HAGALAZ is the bride or groom leaving you at the altar - so you can meet your perfect partner next year. HAGALAZ is your disabling heart-attack - which frees you to paint wonderful water-colours. Just as the hailstorm smashes down your crops, and then gently waters them for you, so HAGALAZ makes you swear and despair at her dramatic entrances ... and later makes you everlastingly grateful that she wreaked such havoc. _

_HAGALAZ cannot be controlled, evaded, delayed, or tempered. She will push you around, embarrass you, snatch your treasures, stamp on your life. But if you open your heart and mind to her, she will enable you to cross bridges you did not know existed, and which you will never regret crossing._

* * *

_So, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please review...they do encourage me. Thanks :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello all, I am pleased to tell you that I have finished the first of my two papers and I wrote this chapter for you -bows humbly- _

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Morning After**

Sarah felt so relaxed and peaceful. She never felt such comfort as she sank deeper into the downy softness of the immaculate bed beneath her body, such tenderness as the satin sheets lightly caressed her chest. She began to stretch lazily as she turned onto her side and sank deeper into the exquisite coziness surrounding her. As she moved, she suddenly realized something felt wrong—very wrong.

Her body felt different, larger, taller and stronger. Masculine. Sarah jumped from the seductive comfort of the bed and flew nearly halfway across the room. Her strength amazed her as she with the fluid force and grace of a great jungle cat and she was even more surprised when she saw the wisps of blond hair dangling in front of her eyes. Her mind screamed at her that something was terribly wrong and her fear only increased as she began to survey her surroundings.

Sarah had never seen such a room before. The room radiated testosterone and she strangely felt at home within the confines of the walls around her. She eyed the bed that had once cradled her body, she admired the splendor of the handiwork that went into the wood carvings of the bed frame and the intricate headboard. The carvings held a semblance of darkness yet also carried an air of regality and nobility. Sarah stepped closer to examine the woodwork. She lifted her hand to touch the creature forever etched into the frame. Sarah gasped, she had no doubt in her mind, the creature was a goblin and the hand that touched it was not her own.

"Where am I?" She said with a sense of panic. Her voice only increased her distress. She knew that voice, had heard it for fifteen years in her nightmares. She glanced around the room knowing she would find him somewhere laughing at her, taunting her. Certainly this had to be his doing; there could be no other explanation. The room was empty and quiet. There was no trace of the Goblin King in the room, she was alone.

Then she saw him, the Goblin King, he was standing near the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sarah instantly felt the urgency of her situation fill her with dread. Something had happened to her and the man who did it was simply staring at her, practically unmoving, as though he, too, were in shock. And that is when Sarah noticed his expression, it was not his usual arrogant smirk nor did he stand as regally, exerting waves of confidence. No, the Goblin King was anything but confident and if Sarah was not mistaken, she would say that he was afraid. _What could possibly scare the King of Goblins_, Sarah asked herself as she stared into his eyes and slowly walked towards him. He was careful to match her every step as though he were walking towards her. His eyes never left hers and his body trembled just as intensely as hers was.

Sarah felt somehow relieved that Jareth looked so upset and forlorn, but that emotion quickly fled as Sarah noticed the intricate wooden frame surrounding the King and the fragile glass which separated them. Sarah reached out her hand to touch the glass and she watched in horror as Jareth mimicked her every move. Her eyes widened in understanding as she lifted her hand to her face, then to her hair.

"Oh my god," Sarah whispered in a deep voice that only increased her panic. She looked down to see her bare chest. She lightly touched her chest hoping she might feel her own feminine body despite what her eyes told her. Her fingers skimmed lightly over the chiseled muscles; there was no evidence of woman anywhere on her body. Fear welled up inside of her as she released an ungodly scream and abruptly fainted.

* * *

"You can't possibly still be asleep, sleepy head!" The voice was playful but Jareth felt so inexplicably exhausted he didn't take a moment to fully comprehend the situation. Then he felt a hand on his arm, shaking him roughly, "C'mon, it's time to get up!"

Anger filled Jareth. _Who dare to intrude and awaken me!_ His eyes shot open and instantly the light in the room seemed to pierce his eyes causing a terrible pain. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light surrounding him. As soon as his vision focused he saw the young man lying beside him on the bed, shaking his body, demanding he awaken.

The young man looked smaller than the great Goblin King; nonetheless, Jareth felt petite and fragile compared to him. Jareth felt a tremendous weakness inside himself, it gnawed at him that he should feel so helpless. He pushed the young man away from him so he could stand and perhaps regain his own strength in doing so. As he stood up he realized that he was not in the sanctuary of his bedchamber. He knew this place, he was in Sarah's room and the boy must be Toby.

Jareth scrutinized the young man, _could he possibly be Toby?_ Jareth recalled holding the young babe in his arms but now that sweet child was nearly a man. Toby was vibrant and full of energy. His once blond locks had transformed into reddish-brown waves that hung playfully from his head, barely reaching his shoulders and his eyes shone with warmth of Sarah's emerald gaze. Jareth had to admit that Toby had grown into quite a handsome young man.

His reverie was quickly broken as he recalled that he was in Sarah's bedroom, staring at Sarah's brother and he felt incredibly vulnerable. Toby stood up from the bed and began to walk out, "We need to leave in an hour so hurry up!"

Jareth stared quizzically at the young man who addressed him so casually and with an air of familiarity. Jareth contemplated his situation as he tried to summon a crystal. He motioned his hand in front of him. Nothing. He flicked his wrist again and still nothing.

Jareth began to feel panic; he had never felt so out of control in his long life. He was the Goblin King and one of the most powerful beings in the Underground; it was not in his nature to feel weak or helpless. Nonetheless, that is what he felt. He desperately tried to conjure a crystal but it was futile, he was powerless.

He lowered his head and that is when he noticed the raven locks that fell down his chest. Shocked he reached towards his chest to grab a lock of the foreign hair and he gasped when he touched something he knew a man should not have. Instantly he looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror across the room. He stared into the green orbs that had haunted him for so long. He was looking at Sarah.

He looked down and saw the firm breasts he had just grazed. He was in Sarah's body, there was no doubt about it; he touched the breast again and felt the sensation ripple throughout his body when he did so. He now resided in the same body he had loved so tenderly the night before.

* * *

"You're majesty," Sarah felt a small, rough hand touch her shoulder lightly, "You're majesty." She heard the voice again. It was light, soft and full of concern. Sarah lifted her head and stared into the deep blue eyes of a dwarf.

"Hoggle?" She whispered hoarsely. No not hoarsely, it was Jareth's voice. Sarah had hoped it might have been some kind of a nightmare, but no, she was Jareth.

"I am Chivolt, you're majesty," the dwarf said as he wrinkled his forehead. It was quite unlike the King to not recognize him let alone confuse him for another, "Hoggle is with the girl."

"The girl?" Sarah asked, "What girl?"

"The one who wished away her sister, sire. We have been on alert after you failed to return last night. I saw to the child and Hoggle watched over the girl. She never made it past the first challenge. She is still in the endless corridor and her time has long since expired. We have already secured an adoptive family for the child." Chivolt spoke calmly yet with a sense of urgency and formality. He urged his King of the ground and carefully assisted him to dress. He had never seen the Goblin King in such a state and it disturbed him.

Sarah turned her thoughts instantly to Keira. The poor child would suffer now because of Eva's foolishness and inability to solve the Labyrinth. She could not allow Keira to remain in the Labyrinth forever, she deserved to return home and be with her family. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She was the King. She recalled gazing into those mismatched eyes with such awe and feelings of intimidation. She could not fathom that she was now on the inside of such a magnificent body, that she wielded his awesome power—and she felt his power. It flowed though her veins as surely as her blood did. She was the Goblin King. "Take me to the child."

* * *

Jareth sped from Sarah's bedroom with a vengeance. He ran eagerly down the tiny hallway and saw his target, Toby, sitting eagerly on the loveseat. Jareth ran towards him and roughly grabbed his shirt, pulling him off the couch. "Where is she?!"

Toby stared blanking into his sister's eyes. He had never seen her look at anyone with such a dangerous flare least of all him. Toby easily pried her trembling hands off of him, "Where is who?"

"Don't play with me, boy, you know exactly to whom I am referring!" Jareth wanted to send the boy to the bog for this; he knew he had to be a part of this somehow. He didn't understand anything that was happening to him and felt completely lost without his power. He was so weak in this state, so helpless and vulnerable. He had to be returned to the Underground, his Kingdom needed their King and he needed his power.

"Sarah, I have no idea who you are talking about, now stop acting like a lunatic. What has gotten into you?!" Toby screamed at his sister who had always been the epitome of patience with him. She never lifted a hand against him or raised her voice, even when he had been terribly mischievous. But the person in front of him was not his sister, despite appearances.

In a fit of rage Jareth lifted his hand and struck Toby across the face, "I warned you, child. Now tell me where your sister is, where is Sarah?!"

Toby touched his enflamed cheek and he knew, whoever or whatever was standing in front of him was not his sister. Toby was not going to be bullied by the imposter; he summoned all of his strength and tackled the stranger to the ground. He had been voted most valuable player on his football team, had won state championships in wrestling and was a district finalist in track. Pinning the intruder to the floor was beyond easy.

Jareth heard the scream escape his mouth as the young man flung his body weight towards him. The next thing Jareth knew he was lying on the floor with fierce green eyes burning into his head. "What have you done with my sister," the boy demanded, "Tell me where she is!"

Jareth tried to struggle against Toby but his strength far surpassed his own, at least while he was trapped in Sarah's body. Suddenly, fear racked him from the inside. A single vibration of trepidation pierced his heart and flowed through his veins until his entire body trembled. "I don't know where she is, why do you think I was asking you," he said finally, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Toby gazed into his sister's green eyes, he heard her gentle voice and he knew he was looking at his sister. There was no way for this to be an imposter, no one could have matched her sing-song voice so perfectly, the emerald depth's of her eyes so keenly. Sarah Williams was in the room with him, the question was who dwelt in her body.

"Who are you?" Toby asked as he lifted himself off of his sister's body and helped her to stand.

"I am the Goblin King," Jareth said with a slight frown. He realized that Toby did not know anything about what had happened to him. He felt foolish for his own anger, though it still swam within him along with his fear.

"_You're_ Jareth," Toby whispered. He had recalled every story Sarah had ever told him of their adventures in the Labyrinth. At times he believed her and knew they were true, as if he had his own memories of the magical place. Other times, he thought of the stories as pieces of fiction designed to engage his imagination. Now he wasn't sure what to believe. "How did you end up in my sister's body?"

In any other situation that question would have carried extremely uncomfortable implications. Jareth actually found himself thinking of the previous night in which he had willfully spent within Sarah's body. This, however, was an altogether different situation with no comprehensible explanation. "I don't know, I remember being in my bedchamber, pacing, then an unfamiliar force overpowered me. My hands were burning, melting in a pool of fire and then…then…" Jareth paused as he tried to recall what happened next, "then I woke up here."

Toby watched his _sister_ carefully. He was eager to find a sign of deceit, although he was in a state of shock to know that Sarah's body was currently occupied by someone else's, his only thoughts were of his sister. "Do you think that she is in your body?"

The fear that still swam in Jareth's veins began to flow more vigorously as his heart beat increased. His Kingdom was being ruled by the impulsive brat, it would be a miracle if the Underground were to survive one day under her rule. Jareth cursed under his breath.

* * *

Chivolt led his King through the castle into the royal nursery. Sarah looked at the room in awe. It was filled with hundreds of dolls, toys, and other childish items. It was a haven for children and Keira was obviously having the time of her life there. Sarah thought about Toby for a moment, wondering if he had had as much fun as Keira apparently was having.

As soon as Keira saw the tall and slender man she stopped playing and stood up. Chivolt walked towards her and gently touched her hand, "Keira, this is our King; he will take you to your new home."

"I don't want a new home, I have a home already. I want to go to _my_ home!" Keira felt her tears welling up inside of her. She loved this place, the magic in the air, the vibrant color she felt all around her, but it was not her home.

"Sweet child, I am afraid you can never return home," Chivolt patted her gently, trying to comfort her. She would learn to love life in the Underground, it was full of so many possibilities, so much wonder. It was a child's paradise.

"Please don't make me stay," Keira pleaded. Chivolt did not relent so Keira did the unthinkable; she ran to the Goblin King and fell to her small knees, "Please, Mr. King, I just want to go home. Please, can I go home?"

Sarah's heart broke at the child's cries. She had no intention of keeping the child in the Underground, rules or not, she was King now and she made her own rules, "Of course you may return home, Keira…."

"But sire—" Chivolt began to protest which Sarah squashed simply by lifted her hand, demanding silence as well as obedience.

"Chivolt, you will see to it that Keira and her sister are returned home. And bring Hoggle to me, I wish to speak with him immediately!"

"Yes, sire," Chivolt bowed to his King as he led Keira out the room. He was unfathomably loyal to the Goblin King, unlike the traitor, Hoggle, who had betrayed the crown when he foolishly aided that girl. _Why would Jareth wish to consult the traitor_, Chivolt wondered as he went to collect Eva and summon Hoggle.

* * *

"I must find a way back," Jareth seethed as he paced the small living room. The tight quarters were feuling his restlessness. He would give anything to be able to transform into his owl form and soar in the morning sky. Freedom, he wanted it so badly, so desperately, the feeling that only air rushing between your wings could provide.

"But how, you don't have your power," Toby asked as he watched his sister pacing the room maddeningly.

Jareth looked at Toby and a wicked smile crossed his face, "I wish the Goblins would take you away right now!"

"What!" Toby screamed at Jareth, although perhaps it would not be so bad, not if his sister was the Goblin King. But what if she was not; what if the Labyrinth was without a ruler and the Goblins took him away? Certainly, Jareth would not care to run the Labyrinth to save Toby as Sarah had done so long ago, he was too concerned with returning to his body.

Jareth's smile slowly faded as Toby remained in the room. There was no crack of lightning or booming thunder. No goblins and certainly no Goblin King. "I said, I wish the Goblins would take you away, RIGHT NOW!"

Toby realized at that moment that Jareth's big plan had failed, no one was coming for him, "Not going according to plan, eh," he taunted. Toby was always fair in everything he did, Sarah made sure of that, and at that moment everything in his body screamed at him to leave Jareth to his fate. The only problem was that would mean leaving Sarah to her fate as well, and Toby could not do that. Regardless, his anger was radiating off of him in waves of molten heat and he didn't want to harm his sister's body because of Jareth's brashness.

"Shut up boy and let me think!"

"Fine, whatever, stay here and think," Toby screamed as he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door. Immediately he bumped into Eva who was cradling Keira in her arms, both girls were openly sobbing. Without considering his domestic situation, he invited both women inside.

"Oh, Sarah," Eva moaned as she ran to her neighbor and threw her arms around her.

Jareth did not return the embrace, instead he pried the girl off of him, "_You_ defeated my…, I mean, the Labyrinth?"

"No, oh, Sarah, it was awful. I spent the whole night running and running but I didn't get anywhere. I don't know why they call it a Labyrinth, there are no twists or turns or anything. Then this weird dwarf thing came out and said that my time was up and that the King would come and wipe my memories then send me home. I begged him to help me but he said it was too late." Eva was still crying and she flung her arms around Sarah again, "It was so horrible."

Jareth scoffed, "You didn't even make it past the first challenge, yet here you stand with the child. How is this possible?" Jareth felt furious, every rule had been broken. Under no circumstances can a child be returned if the challenger failed, it is unfathomable and yet, Keira stood there, despite Eva's failure.

"The Goblin King sent us home," Keira said in a happy tone, "Chivolt said I had to stay, he already found a family for me, but then the Goblin King came in and he said he'd send us home right away!"

Jareth sighed, if there had been any question if Sarah was in his body, it had been answered. One day as King and Sarah has already broken their law. His heart went out to the Fae family who had lost their hopes of having this child but more importantly, he feared the repercussions. He could not afford to have his position challenged, especially with the newly formed peace accord with the Ginnese and the neighboring kingdoms. Such a violation of law could very well make his crown appear vulnerable and weak—he had to get back to the Underground before Sarah destroyed everything.

* * *

Hoggle struggled in fear as the Goblin King picked him up and hugged him fiercely, "I have missed you Hoggle!" Sarah put Hoggle back on his own feet as she stepped back from him, "It's me, Sarah!" She winced at her own words as she realized that Hoggle saw only the King, she had probably frightened him to death.

Hoggle backed away slowly, "I've done all you asked me to, tended the gardens, minded the fairies, I didn't even bother the girl until after the time had expired."

It was obvious that Hoggle was pleading, perhaps he hadn't heard her, "Hoggle, it's me, Sarah, you know, 15 years ago, Jareth took Toby, my brother, you helped me, Sarah…."

Hoggle stopped cowering and looked into the King's mismatched eyes and saw an unfamiliar glint. It was an emotion he had never before seen in the King's eyes, at least not directed towards him, it was affection. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Hoggle, it's me and I need you, I really, desperately need you," even though she spoke in Jareth's haughty voice, Hoggle heard the sincerity of her words, the urgency in her voice. It was Sarah and she did need him.

"Why are you in the King's body?"

"I don't know, I woke up this way and I need to know how to get back."

"Well, conjure a crystal and send yourself back."

"I don't know how."

Hoggle walked towards Sarah and he grabbed her hand, "Close your eyes, Sarah." Once she had, Hoggle lifted her hand in the air, "Now imagine someplace nice, where no one can hurt you; your inner sanctuary."

Sarah did so. She immediately found herself standing in a serene meadow. The tall grains swayed gently in the wind and she could feel the rustling of the forest all around her, from the birds singing their sweet lullabies to the scent of the wildflowers which filled her nostrils. Even the air called out to her and she felt the overwhelming urge to become one with the sky, to soar like the wind. She felt power in her body, in every part of her as if it was a sixth sense. She welcomed it, embraced it and allowed it to guide her. She resisted the urge to take to the skies and focused her thought on a crystal, pure, round, magic.

"Open your eyes, Sarah." When Sarah opened her eyes she looked at her hand to find the same crystal she had envisioned. It rested in her hand as though it had always been there, as though it were a part of her.

"Now what," she asked.

"Command it, it will respond to your voice, it is your magic," Hoggle instructed.

Sarah gazed into the crystal, seeing her handsome features reflected back to her, the same blue and brown gaze that held her captive in the ballroom was staring back at her through the depths of the crystal. She took in a deep breath, "Show me the Goblin King."

Instantly the crystal was filled with power, it swirled inside as if a mist of magic incarnate. It danced electrically in the orb until it vanished leaving a view of the Goblin King and Hoggle staring into a crystal. "Not me, the real King!" The crystal swirled once more but showed her only their image. Exasperated she asked again, "Show me Sarah Williams."

The crystal danced to life and the mist began to swirl. It never ceased its exotic movements as it began to move faster and faster. Creating more energy until the soft mist began to change, building heat as it sought its target. In the energy consumption the mist blackened, it grew hot and weighed heavily upon Sarah's gloved hand until it simply died. The mist evaporated into nothing and the crystal casually rolled out of her hand, shattering on the ground.

"Hoggle, what just happened?" Sarah asked as she stared at the shattered remnants of her first crystal.

"Whatever is happening to you, Sarah, something wants you to figure it out on your own."

"But I have to get back, Hoggle, Toby needs me."

"Sometimes, Sarah, sometimes the way forward is the way back."

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it as I probably won't be able to update again until next weekend (hopefully). The second paper is a monster compared to the first one and I will probably have a nervous breakdown before it is finished..._

_Although, it may help if you review, they always calm my nerves and make me eager to update again...any motivation to get this second paper written is more then welcome :-)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and for all your reviews, they are most appreciated. Take care!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: My sincerest aplogies for taking so long. I finished my paper (woo-hoo)! I offer you this chapter, it is nice and long, so I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Playing the Part**

"You know, Hoggle, I didn't know what that old wise man meant when he said that the first time I was here and I really don't know what you mean by it now!" Sarah was obviously flustered. She did not want to be the Goblin King. She had no idea what Jareth did as the King but she was sure that she didn't want to do it. Sarah cringed as she recalled the filth in the Goblin City as well as the Castle. The goblins were annoying and mischievous and, well, she just didn't want anything to do with any of it.

"Sarah, what that means is you need to see this through. Whatever switched the two of you was more powerful than the King…"

Sarah scoffed loudly, cutting Hoggle off, "More power than the King my ass, it _was_ the King. His royal pompous, arrogant, egotistical, vain, child-stealing majesty certainly is to blame for this!"

"Look Sarah, I dislike Jareth more than the rest of em' but I can tell ya that he did _not_ do this. Even if he had that power, he wouldn't give up his throne to anyone. I can guarantee you that he is just as unhappy about this as you are." Hoggle placed a reassuring hand on Sarah's arm and patted her gently. He and Jareth may not have always gotten along, but they had a long history and he knew the Goblin King better than nearly everyone in the Underground.

Sarah stared at Hoggle quizzically for a moment. She knew Hoggle didn't trust Jareth but she suddenly got the impression that there was more to their relationship than she had originally thought. "How long have you known the Goblin King?"

"Far longer than I am comfortable with. Dwarves have always served the Goblin King. My father served Jareth's father and my grandfather served his grandfather and so on. I was raised with Jareth, we grew up as friends and confidants. I was to serve him when he was crowned King but for some reason Jareth said he didn't want someone like me for the role and instead chose my cousin, Chivolt, to serve him."

"Hoggle, if you grew up as friends why are you so afraid of him?"

Hoggle stared at Sarah, it was so strange for him to be speaking to his friend who was parading around as the King. For a moment he felt reminiscent of the old days when he and Jareth had been friends. When Jareth had trusted him with everything just like his father and grandfather before him. "Ever since he rejected me it has been very tense between us as though we had never been friends. I don't know if I did something to him but whatever happened changed everything. He scared me that day and every day since then. Can't explain it, he just scares me."

Sarah didn't really need an explanation; the Goblin King scared her too. She tried to smile at Hoggle as a gesture showing she understood his problems with the King, but in truth she didn't. She barely had a grasp on her own dilemma let alone understood his. _Her dilemma_ – that thought brought her back to the purpose of their conversation. "Ok, Hoggle, let's say that Jareth did not do this and you are right. Then what do I have to do?"

"That one's easy. You have to be the King. Do what he does, I can try to help you but I can't be with you all the time, it would draw too much attention as it is common knowledge that Jareth and I do not get along. Chivolt will be a constant companion and he can't know that you aren't the King."

"Will it be easy to tell the difference in me?" Sarah asked. She really knew very little about the King and trying to pretend to be someone she knew nothing about was not going to be easy. Could she just rant and rave about how powerful she was, that no one was a match for her and maybe plot to steal babies.

Hoggle regarded the Goblin King standing before him. He was slightly slouching and held his hands on his hips with one hip jetting out to the side. It was a very _feminine_ stance and would definitely give her away immediately. After that were his mismatched eyes. They always exhibited confidence and dominance. Now they revealed compassion and fear—They would also give her away. Hoggle scowled, "Walk to the wall and back Sarah."

Sarah moved, walking in slow even strides. She tried to walk in a manly way but Hoggle noticed the sway of hips and the way she carried Jareth's masculine body. It was light and graceful and not at all like a dominating male would walk, let alone a powerful King. Hoggle wondered how she had managed to convince Chivolt when she spoke to him earlier.

Hoggle sighed. "We have a lot of work to do before tonight if you are going to pull this off. We have about five hours to get you presentable."

Sarah arched her eyebrow towards Hoggle, "Why? What happens in five hours?"

"You are to have dinner with the Queen."

Sarah's jaw nearly fell open, Jareth had a Queen?! She didn't know why but she felt betrayed and a rush of anger flowed through her. She felt her face harden into an impenetrable mask and her entire body felt rigid with anger.

"That's it, Sarah, now you look like the King," Hoggle said with a obvious tone of excitement, the man standing before him no longer looked like a loving woman trapped in the King's body rather she appeared the very essence of the King, complete with arrogance and an underlying promise of utter devastation for anyone who crossed her.

"Good, now teach me everything you know, I wouldn't want to disappoint the Queen," Sarah said in between clenched teeth, she did not want to meet this woman and God forbid she had to play the part of a loving husband. If that woman laid one hand on her, Jareth would return to find himself a widower.

* * *

Eva reached out to touch Sarah's shoulder but Jareth moved back. He was too angry to be anywhere near that woman. Although in his present state he doubted he would have had any chance of causing bodily harm to her; nonetheless, he didn't want to lose his control which was already hanging by a thread. He had awoken in the Aboveground, as a human, with no powers, unable to summon the Goblins and now he knew that the selfish little brat was running amok in his Kingdom and would possibly destroy everything he worked so hard to preserve. Peace in the Underground was just one meeting away. He just had to attend one last summit, the rulers had all agreed to sign the peace accord. One signature and the Underground would have at least a semblance of peace. He was sure Sarah would ruin it all.

Eva stared at Sarah's hard green eyes. She had never seen her neighbor look so menacing before. Usually Sarah was friendly and somewhat outgoing. She was not cruel or rude even when she was annoyed. Eva knew that Sarah didn't always like her and that she was generally annoyed with her but Sarah had always been warm and compassionate towards her. She did not understand the change in her friend. She looked at Toby who was sitting on the couch wearing a mask of frustration and anger. Eva knew that something was not right in this household. "Sarah, what happened here?"

Jareth looked at Eva, assessing her for a moment. He needed answers and he needed them quickly. He did not know this city as a human. Had he been himself he could have taken to the skies or used his Fae magic to return him home or at least taken him to a place where he could find the answers he needed. As a human, he knew nothing and needed everything. He needed Eva and Toby if he was to get out of there. Jareth did his best to school his temper and try to act at least civilized towards Eva.

"I am fine, Eva, it has just been a stressful morning." Jareth managed a smile but his features were still firm and unyielding. He felt weak in Sarah's body but he was not going to let that intimidate him. He had lived for centuries and had many, many years of experience to call upon.

"Sarah, who was that man last night? He was so hot and sexy and when he kissed me…" Eva shuddered as she remembered the kiss. His mouth had moved over hers like no other. She wanted to feel his mouth on her again, his hands touching her. She quickly ended her reverie as she recalled the incident afterwards in which he sent her into an impossible maze, or rather an endless hallway, where she nearly lost her sister. Then again, he had sent her home with Keira.

Jareth grimaced. He had kissed Eva not to incite her passions; rather, he did it to lash out at Sarah. Although, hearing Eva speak of him with such blatant desire in her voice fed his ego. He saw the lust flash in her eyes as she thought of him; he tried to conceal the satisfied smirk that crossed his lips. Now if he could only get Sarah to look at him like that.

"He kissed you?" Toby asked with a shocked expression on his face as his eyes shot daggers towards his sister, "The Goblin King kissed you?"

Jareth smirked in amusement as Eva let out a sigh that was filled with wanting, "The Goblin King," she whispered, "Yes, he kissed me."

Jareth suddenly had an idea. He knew that Toby was currently unwilling to help him due to his earlier behavior, but Eva might be more eager to help if she thought it would benefit her. "Eva, did you see the Goblin King while you were in the Labyrinth?"

"No, only Keira saw him," she said disappointedly, "I wish I could see him again."

Jareth smiled brightly towards her as he stepped forwards to offer her a hug. He opened his arms and embraced her, rocking her slightly and caressing her hair as an act of affection. "What if I told you there might be a way to see him again."

"Really? How?" Eva asked. Her entire body was filled with anticipation. The way he kissed her last night, she knew it held the promise of more, so much more and she wanted to experience it all. The hot, lust filled nights, his hands on her body and his body submerged deeply within hers. She felt herself moisten just thinking about him.

Toby jumped up from his sitting position and grabbed Sarah by the arm, pulling her into the other room quickly, "Whatever you're thinking Jareth, just forget about it. You can't play with her emotions like that. It's not right."

"No, what was done to me was not right and it all started when that little flip of girl in there wished away her sister. By all rights, Keira should still be in the Underground with her new family and Eva should've had no memory of what had happened. She should'nt even remember the kiss, but thanks to your impetulant sister, she does. So I am going to use that to my advantage. That is my right." Jareth was not going to just sit around and wait for whatever had happened to them to reverse itself. The peace summit was in three days, he had to get back before then or there would be hell to pay.

Jareth tried to free himself from Toby's grasp but found that he couldn't. Toby was far stronger than Sarah's body and it was easy for him to maintain his hold on her. Toby would never have held Sarah in such a manner, he had nothing but love and respect for his sister who was like a mother to him. But the woman before him was not his sister and he would not allow himself to forget that.

Toby and Jareth seemed to be at a standstill. Neither Jareth nor Toby said anything and Toby was not about to release the Goblin King to do whatever he had planned with Eva. The situation only seemed to intensify as their anger and frustration filled the room. The hostility grew untill it radiated from them, they didn't even seem to notice when the phone began to ring.

"Sarah," Eva called out, "the phone is for you, it is someone named Veronica, she said it is important."

"Don't," Toby warned.

Jareth smiled, "It's _important_ Toby, now let me go."

Toby conceded and released Jareth from his grasp. Jareth left the room and walked towards Eva where she handed him the phone. Jareth had never used a phone before but he had seen people use them so he knew the general idea. He lifted the received to his head, "Hello?"

"Hey Sarah, it's me, Veronica from Hoover. Anyway, I am sorry to bother you on the weekend but I just heard that you're going to be working with Denise Torres on your next project. I wanted to see if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow and we might be able to get a head start on the project."

Jareth wanted to say no to her. He wanted to get back to his Kingdom; he did not want to meet some woman for lunch to prepare for a job that he had no intention of doing. He was going to be back in the Underground before the day was over but when he opened his mouth to speak he felt his mouth betray his mind, "That's a great idea, Ronnie." Jareth could hardly believe his words and why did he call her Ronnie as though he knew her?

"Great, Sar, I will pick you up at noon. See ya tomorrow!" Veronica said as she hung up the phone leaving a very befuddled Jareth on the other end.

Jareth gave the phone back to Eva, it didn't matter. He was not going to be here tomorrow and that was that. Going back to his original plan, Toby was still fuming in the other bedroom so now was his chance. He looked at Eva, "Let's go Eva, I will help you find that man of yours." Jareth did his best to sound sweet and innocent when he really just wanted to cringe. He was not nor would he ever be Eva's man.

* * *

Sarah had practiced with Hoggle for a few hours and she was getting the hang of the King's mannerisms. He was not yet teaching her court politics because he said that it would be a few days before she would need those skills. Right now he was only focused on making sure that she could pass as the King in the Goblin Kingdom. The biggest challenges were of course the Queen and Chivolt. They knew the King better than any other. Sarah's first real challenge would be her dinner with the Queen tonight.

Hoggle congratulated Sarah after she had just completed a few minor magical feats all while maintaining the classic Goblin King stance and scowl. She looked as menacing and domineering as Jareth, and there were a few times that Hoggle had to remind himself it was Sarah and not Jareth.

"That was great Sarah, you can fool the best of em'," he said as she conjured another crystal and used it to teleport to the other side of the room. She used another to summon various objects to her and yet another to change her clothes. She now stood before Hoggle wearing the classic Goblin King regalia complete with the black armor. She was very imposing and Hoggle actually felt afraid. "Now can you shapeshift into an owl?"

"How do I do that?" She asked, she was eager to shift into the nocturnal bird, to feel the air flowing around her as she took flight. She recalled the peaceful field she had gone to where she could call the crystal magic. She had felt like taking flight there and it was overwhelming, the need to feel the weightless of soaring through the skies. She could feel the feathers as they rustled in the wind, she could feel the heightened senses of the bird and she knew it would be amazing.

"You are doing it Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed as he watched Sarah transform from the Goblin King and into the barn owl.

The owl made a sound that Hoggle assumed was an exclamation of some type. Sarah let out her wings and began to flap them as the owl body lifted into the air. She flew around the room rather clumsily and nothing like a majestic bird. Rather, she wobbled through the room almost tentatively and her flight was short-lived as she slammed into the wall. She fell back to the floor changing back into the Goblin King as she hit the ground and muttered a few choice words.

"We will have to work on that some more," Hoggle said while trying to suppress his laughter.

Sarah began to laugh too but stopped when she heard herself. She still could not get over the feeling of Jareth's body, the sheer power that radiated off of him, she could feel it in her blood, it was his very essence. His body was so masculine and rigid. His laughter was almost musical to her and she felt herself longing to be with him, not as him but as herself. She recalled the way he had made love to her. True, she awoke angry and afraid but she could not deny the intensity of his lovemaking. That thought only increased her rage when remembered who she was dining with this evening—the Queen.

Hoggle tried to recapture her attention but something else caught her eye first. Hoggle looked towards the door and watched as Chivolt came striding in the room. "Your highness, I have been searching for you for a while, Dylirn and Rea Tharre are here to voice a grievance."

Sarah looked at Chivolt and she did not like what she saw. He may have been Jareth's trusted advisor but she did not trust him. "Thank you Chivolt, please tell them I will be there in a moment."

Chivolt bowed to his King but shot a resentful look towards his cousin as he turned away and left the room. As soon as Sarah was certain he was gone, she turned to Hoggle, "Ok, so what do I do now?"

"You will go into the Throne room and hold an audience with the couple. They will voice their grievance and you will have to respond to them. I am sorry but without knowing what their problem is, I can't tell you how to respond. Just try to be diplomatic."

Sarah laughed in spite of herself. She had a PhD in Political Science, she worked many internships with the United Nations where she was diplomacy incarnate and she worked at the prestigious Hoover Institute, she could certainly handle this situation, she was sure of it.

* * *

The car ride was a little uncomfortable. Jareth didn't like the feeling of being trapped within a metal cage that was traveling at high speed with nothing separating him from certain death except for a thin strap that rested across his chest and waist. He was practically immortal as the King of Goblins, but as Sarah Williams he knew he could die and if he did the Goblin Kingdom would have no heir. The metal contraption that Eva ruthlessly operated scared the hell out of him.

Jareth knew he would find his answers today and hopefully a way home, if he survived the trip there. He gripped the arm rests hard as Eva weaved in and out of traffic just barely hitting about two cars in the process. The other drivers honked and waved obscenities at her. Eva didn't seem to notice that she had nearly killed them and a few other drivers. She was too busy singing with the radio. Jareth was afraid of her singing as well.

When the car finally reached its destination, Jareth eagerly exited the death trap. Eva looked at the little store, "Sarah, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Eva, I am. The Goblin King is a Fae and he wields ancient magic. The closest thing to that magic today is the new age pagan practices. They actually get their magic by tapping into the Underground, they should be able to help you."

Eva stared at Sarah in disbelief, "Wow, so when did Dr. Williams of the Hoover Institute become an expert on Fae magic," Eva asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Jareth didn't respond, he had given away too much information and would not volunteer any more. He just started walking towards the store. When he entered it he immediately felt a sense of belonging. The scent of sage filled his nostrils and every where he turned he saw precious crystals and stones all imbued with powerful magic. He knew how they worked and how to use them but when he picked one up he found that he could not tap into its power.

Sarah had been to the Underground, she was connected to their magic and with Jareth within her body he should've been able to wield the stone's power. Whatever was preventing him from summoning the Goblins was also preventing him from harnessing aboveground magic as well. Jareth sighed. He wasn't there for the stone anyway, he came to seek the oracle, and she would give him the answers he needed to return to the Underground.

Jareth made his way to the woman. Eva had been diligent enough to call for an appointment and Jareth did'nt have to wait long at all to be seen. Eva also went towards another room where she also had an appointment for a reading. She was eager to learn more about the man who had enveloped her in so much passion the night before, but she was not nearly as eager as Jareth.

Jareth sat in the metal chair across from the psychic. She began by saying a small prayer and smudging sage in the room. She waved it over Jareth as well as her cards, cleansing his aura and purifying her cards. She then took her seat and looked at Jareth, "Tell me Sarah, why have you come here today?"

"I want to know what I must do to return home." The woman arched one eyebrow towards the brunette woman. Most people wanted to know if they were going to get the new job, have children, meet the perfect man or communicate with the deceased. She was certain no one had ever asked how to go home. She studied Sarah's face for a moment and was convinced that she was serious in her request. She handed Jareth the deck of cards and instructed him to choose a card that represented him and then shuffle the deck while meditating on his question.

Jareth looked through the deck and the Emperor quickly caught his eye. He removed the card from the deck and then he shuffled the remaining cards thoroughly and handed them back to the woman. She cut the deck and drew one card. "The first card you drew is how you see yourself; the second card which I have drawn is how the gods see you." She was surprised that Jareth had drawn the Emperor, especially since she didn't see Jareth, but Sarah. Typically females do not draw such masculine cards. In fact she had wanted to use a more feminine deck to begin with but there was something about Sarah's aura that led her to choose the Lover's Path Deck.

The psychic woman looked at the card she drew: The Fool. She placed the Emperor and the Fool in the center of the table and she began to draw more cards laying them on the table in a snake like pattern around the two 'self' cards. The spread was known as the Triune path as it had three arms in which each one signified a path from a different perspective: the ego, others, and unacknowledged wisdom. This was the most powerful spread when trying to determine a course of action such as how to return home.

She laid the cards out, five in each arm. The first card in each arm represented the choice or path, the second was the reason for that choice. The third card represented the problem or fear preventing the resolution, the fourth was the action needed to continue the journey and the fifth was the resolution. The woman laid all the cards out face down and then turned up the cards one arm at a time.

The first arm represented the Ego or the self. The five cards drawn were the Knight of Wands, three of Swords, the High Priestess, the King of Coins, and the Lovers. The woman examined the five cards for a moment and then interpreted the meaning. "You are on a journey of self discovery caused by a series of misunderstandings. Before you can advance in this journey you must shed your ego as your arrogance is preventing you from seeing the real path. Use your imagination to see the bigger picture, be truly generous and you will be united with yourself."

Jareth remained silent as he tried to digest the reading. The woman began to turn over the second arm which represented how Jareth related to other people. The cards were the Tower, 10 of Swords, five of Cups, the Wheel of Fortune and Death. Jareth grimaced when he saw Death, but the woman didn't flinch. She just gazed at them and then said, "You do not have a choice in your journey as you have been forced into this situation by another greater than you. Your own actions have caused this problem for you have made poor choices with those you wish to be close to you. You must allow fortune to guide you, go with the flow as it is set before you and you will be able to shed yourself and become someone new."

Jareth released his breath, relieved he wasn't told he would die. Although he was frustrated with this reading as it was not telling him what exactly he had to do. _Go with the flow,_ he scoffed mentally, not wanting to distract the psychic at the other end of the table.

She began to turn the remaining arm over. This arm represented wisdom which is already known but goes unheeded. The cards were The Sun, two of Coins, Page of Cups, The Star, and nine of Cups. The woman regarded the cards carefully and then spoke, "You are where you're supposed to be, everything will sort itself out in time but you must beware of yourself. You have played the fool and it must stop to succeed in your journey. If you can avoid your own foolishness, you will see that you're already on your way home, where you are destined to be."

The woman looked at Sarah and for a moment she saw something glint in her eyes. The psychic could tell there was a great power at work with this young woman and she feared for her. Jareth was fighting destiny and unless he started flowing with it, letting go of his ego and ceasing to be the fool, he would never return home. "You must heed the warning of the cards. You have a great destiny with a powerful future but you have been foolish and rash in your actions. End this behavior, look to what is around you and embrace the life you see here and now. When you do this, you will learn of something, a great lesson that is yearning to be taught. Pay attention, go with the flow and you will return home to fulfill your destiny."

Jareth didn't like the answer. It was clear, something or someone wants him to be Sarah, to learn something and he had no choice. He had to do it or he would be stuck as her forever. He sent a silent prayer to the heavens that he would have a home to return to when he had learned whatever ir was he had to learn.

* * *

Sarah entered the Throne room and sat in the awkward throne. It looked rather uncomfortable but as soon as she sat down she found that it was rather luxurious. She settled into her seat and gestured for Chivolt to allow the Fae couple in for their audience.

The man and woman walked into the throne room with very sullen faces. She could sense their mixture of despair and anger as they walked towards her and kneeled respectfully.

"Rise," Sarah said, "and tell me of your grievance."

The man spoke first, "King Jareth, we issue a grievance against you. We have been your loyal subjects for several centuries, how could you do this to us?"

Sarah just looked at the man with confusion. What did she do to them? Then it dawned on her, she hadn't done anything. Of course she hadn't, whatever had happened to them was done by Jareth, that bastard. She would have to clean his mess. She wondered for a moment how many more messes she would have to clean. She proceeded carefully, trying not to give herself away. "Dilyrn, I offer my sincerest apologies for my offense against you and I ask how I might rectify this situation."

Rea's face turned from a cool translucent hue natural to the Fae to a smoldering red. She opened her mouth to speak but found all she could produce were sobs of anguish. Dylirn wrapped a gentle arm around his wife, "Rectify this situation?!" He practically screamed, "You could never rectify this situation!"

Sarah silently cursed herself. She had not wanted to worsen the situation but she had and she didn't know what Jareth had done. Maybe he stole their child, he was a child thief. Sarah grew angrier to think about this poor couple having to suffer the loss of a child because of the cruel Goblin King. She wondered how Jareth had managed to not be overthrown. She looked around the throne room and saw a few goblins, could one of them be their child?

Rea looked at the King, she knew as did her husband that their behavior would be a death sentence, but they didn't care. Her pain was too great and she was going to make sure the King knew of it. Death was welcomed as they would finally be free of their pain. "You cruel bastard! You knew about our beloved Solira who died so young. We tried after that to have children but I miscarried every time. That was sixteen miscarriages over the course of 300 years. We have been on the list for a child now for over a century and when our child was to be, you took her away from us. You may as well have killed Solira all over again, caused me have all those miscarriages. You have destroyed our hearts and however long I live; I'll curse your name with the remaining fragments of my soul!"

Sarah gasped, _she _had done this. This family was going to adopt little Keira. They were going to love her and provide for her. They longed for a child when they had suffered the loss of their own daughter and so many miscarriages. She had done this, she was the one who stole their child and it was true, there was no rectifying this situation. What was done was done.

The Goblin guards moved towards the Fae couple, waiting for the King's order to arrest them for their insolence. But it never came. Sarah didn't care that they'd insulted her, she knew she deserved it and even if she hadn't she could never be so cruel. She ordered them released.

Rea scowled at the Goblin King. She ran right up to him and slapped him hard in the face. She wanted to die and only the King had the power to execute an adult Fae. Yes, the children could succumb to illness before they reached full maturity but once an adult, the Fae were practically immortal unless the King or the gods decided they had reached their longevity. Dylirn and Rea didn't come to voice a grievance, they came to commit suicide and the King wasn't responding to their blatant insults and actions against him.

Sarah felt the stinging of Rea's hand hitting her face, but even this insult would not bring her to order death for them. She looked at the guards who were anticipating action, but it was not what they had expected. "Escort Dylirn and Rea Tharre back to their homes and place them under house arrest."

The guards stared at each other, they obviously had no clue what house arrest was. Sarah rolled her eyes, "That means do not let them leave their house."

The Fae couple left the Castle of the Goblin King crying and fighting the guards. They wanted death but the King would not grant it. They had no choice but to return home to face more endless centuries of despair. They knew there was the chance of another wished away child, but Jareth has broken the sacred rules, the law of the Underground. They had no assurances he would allow any child to remain in the Underground. Heartbroken they returned to their home where they hoped the gods would take pity on them.

Meanwhile, Sarah left the throne room filled with dispair. Not only had she broken Dylirn and Rea's hearts, she now had to have dinner with the Goblin Queen. Sarah chocked back tears as she made her way back to Hoggle.

Hoggle was waiting for her in the King's bed chambers. He felt confident that Sarah was prepared for an evening with the Queen. She was still dressed in the Goblin King regalia which was inappropriate for the dinner so he instructed Sarah to dress in something more casual. She conjured a crystal and donned Jareth's tan britches, poet shirt and vest. Sarah felt uncomfortable with the attire as it revealed too much of a body she was not yet accustomed to. Hoggle didn't notice as he applauded her growing skills and provided her with a map to the castle and directions to the dining room.

Although the crystals would easily allow her to travel anywhere in the Castle as well as a the Labyrinth, Hoggle insisted she become familiar with the Castle, no one would be convinced of her as King if she didn't know her way around the Goblin King's castle.

Sarah found the dining room with relative ease thanks to Hoggle's map. She walked into the dining room just as a herald announced her, "Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm." Sarah visible winced at the announcement and proceeded towards the large throne like chair at the head of the table.

As soon as she sat down the doors opened. Sarah watched as a beautiful Fae woman stood in the doorway. She was breathtaking, her long golden tresses drifted delicately to surround her face. She had deep, piercing blue eyes and was the epitome of femininity. Sarah felt insignificant in comparison.

The herald announced her entrance loudly, "Adaiya, Queen of the Goblin Realm."

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who are pros at reading tarot, I hope I was close with my reading. Now, my papers are done, but I have finals coming up. I will try to stay on top of the updates and not allow so much time to pass again. But take comfort that the semester is almost done (whew!).

_And as always, please, please review. I desperately want to know what you think about this story, please let me know!! Thanks :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I dedicate this chapter to LadyMidnight13. Your comments have given me the motivationand inspiration to produce this chapter when I really just wanted to veg and/or sleep. _

_Lady Midnight, this is for you!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Nothing is as it Seems**

Sarah was holding her breath, the Queen was beyond beautiful. Sarah felt ashamed for what had happened between her and Jareth. Even though their escapade the other night was not her intention, she knew she had been a participant. How many other women had Jareth slept with? She began to feel the anger in her building as she thought of Jareth cheating on his wife with countless others. Maybe they were all runners of the Labyrinth. _He did seem very comfortable kissing Eva_, Sarah thought. She hated the body she was in. Occupying the Goblin King's body, knowing he had used it to break the sanctity of his marriage, it simply made her convulse with fury. She wanted desperately to shed the skin around her and just go back to being Sarah Williams. One thing was for sure, she was going to tell the Queen about Jareth's infidelity.

Adaiya looked quizzically at Jareth, his face was contorted in anger, his lips set in a tight line and his eyes were rigid. She knew Jareth to be capable of extreme cruelty when the situation warranted it; however, she had never seen him like this, especially not in her presence. Whenever she entered a room, his face always lit up, he always welcomed her visits and her company had always encouraged him regardless of his frustrations. This time it seemed she had only enraged him further.

She walked slowly towards the King and placed her hand gently on his shoulder while lifting herself on her toes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Good evening my King," she said with an air of formality. She felt his muscles contract beneath her touch and it worried her. Something was not right.

Sarah cringed as the woman kissed her. It felt so wrong and Sarah resisted the urge to wipe at her face. She watched the Queen as she walked to the other end of the table and elegantly seated herself. The Queen gestured to the servants to begin the dinner while she stared at the King intently. Her eyes shown with concern and her face was lined with worry. _Perhaps she already knows about Jareth's escapades_, Sarah thought. She tried to give the Queen a comforting smile. She would tell her that Jareth was unfaithful but not now, not in front of all the servants. She would take the Queen to their bedchamber after dinner and tell her then.

"Jareth, I have heard some disturbing news this morning," Adaiya said after their first course had been served.

Sarah looked at the simple salad laid before her and felt relieved that so far the meal was normal. She had been worried about the culinary delights of the Goblin Kingdom. A salad was a good start.

"Jareth, did you hear me?" Adaiya spoke again, this time her voice was laced with anxiety and frustration. Jareth was acting completely out of character with his unusual reaction to her as well as his seeming disinterest in his Kingdom. Jareth's primary focus had always been on the Kingdom and any comment regarding disturbing news would have earned her his full attention. Something was not right.

Sarah looked at the Queen. Her blond hair glittered in the dim light of the dining room and Sarah felt her heart go out to the woman who had to put up with the pig of a King. Sarah took a deep breath, she would have to carry on a conversation with the woman and she would have to be careful not to alert her that she was not Jareth. "My apologies my Queen, what news have you heard?" Sarah wanted to grimace; she hoped that 'my Queen' was an appropriate endearment because she was sure as hell not going to say honey, sweetie or love.

Adaiya flashed Jareth a knowing smile. Something was definitely wrong and she would figure out what. Perhaps the best way would be to continue the conversation. "The whole court has heard that you have broken the sacred law and sent home a wished away child when the challenge had been lost. Is this true Jareth?"

Sarah gulped down her wine. First the Fae couple chastised her and now Jareth's wife. She had made her decision; Keira did not belong underground and would not be allowed to stay. She was not going to back away from her decision, she did the right thing, "The rumor is true, I did return the child."

Adaiya did not hide her disappointment. It was the first time in many years that she felt anything besides love and pride for the Goblin King, but she could not help it. He had never before broken their sacred law; it was established for a reason. "Jareth, you have broken our most sacred law and rumor has already reached the surrounding kingdoms, this will not bode well for the peace summit. You have failed in your responsibility. They will see it as a sign of weakness."

Sarah scowled. She never liked receiving lectures and the woman's demeanor reminded her of the night Karen scolded her. The night she wished away Toby and was introduced into the backwards world of the Labyrinth. "I had my reasons," Sarah said between clenched teeth. She was not going to be intimidated by this woman.

Adaiya frowned towards Jareth, "I certainly hope you knew what you were doing because if the treaty is not signed we will find ourselves in the midst of a war, one that will not end well for anyone."

Sarah continued to scowl. She had no words for the Queen. She made her decision for Keira not for the adoptive parents or for the safety of the Underground. Perhaps if she had known of the other factors she would have made a different decision but what was done was done.

Sarah and the Queen continued their meal in relative silence. Sarah was churning over what Adaiya had meant by war and the peace summit. She hoped Hoggle would be able to give her the answers she needed. If she was going to be involved in a peace summit she would have to get all the details and soon.

Adaiya watched Jareth, the man before her was clearly disturbed and it greatly bothered her. Nothing was as it seemed, she knew that Jareth was hiding something from her. Jareth never hid anything from her, he had always shared everything with her, she wanted to know what he was hiding but more importantly she wanted to know why.

* * *

Jareth did not say a word during the car ride home. He didn't even flinch when Eva nearly killed them twice while changing lanes. He had desperately wanted to return to his Kingdom but he knew that the way home would not be easy. He had to be Sarah, he had no choice. The psychic was very clear that the only way to get home was to go with the flow and play the part. He had to be Sarah.

Eva, on the other hand, would not shut-up. She had met with a psychic who had done a reading for her as well. Apparently he had told her that she was already walking down the path that would eventually lead to a powerful and very dangerous man. She knew exactly who that man would be, Jareth exuded power and danger. She talked nonstop about him, their future and what she would name their children. Jareth shuttered as he closed his eyes and frantically wished the goblins would take her away, preferably to the bog or at least lock her up in an oubliette.

He had encouraged her affections so that she would be more willing to help him. He knew he could use her own desires to manipulate her but the end result was supposed to be Sarah returning home with her while he made his way back to the castle. Everything was wrong and he had no choice but listen to the girl rattle on and on about their future children.

When they finally made their way back home, Jareth exited the car as quickly as possible. He knew Toby was going to be angry but that was better that one more minute with Eva. He said goodbye quickly and ran into Sarah's apartment. He scanned around but there was no sign of Toby. He breathed a quick breath of relief and visibly relaxed. Maybe he would get a moment of reprieve, something he had not had since he awoke this morning.

"Hey, is Cheryl there?" Jareth heard Toby's voice and followed it to Toby's room. The door was ajar and Jareth could see Toby as he paced in the room holding the phone to his head.

"Hey Cheryl its Toby," his face looked momentarily ecstatic but then quickly faded to disappointment, "Toby Williams, we have English, Biology, Calculus and PE together."

Jareth almost laughed, apparently he was not the only man with women problems. He watched as Toby fidgeted with his shirt while continuing to pace. He was sure that there would be a dent in the floor from where he had been walking.

"Listen, I got tickets to the concert next week and I wanted to see if you…" Toby paused and listened for a moment, "Oh, well that's okay maybe we can catch a movie the next weekend…" Toby paused again, "I see, well some other time then…" Toby looked like he wanted to say something else but before the words came out he moved the phone away from his head, "yeah, goodbye to you too."

Toby walked out of his room and right into Jareth. He just smiled at the boy, "Girl problems?"

Toby scowled at Jareth. He wished it was really his sister and not Jareth. He felt bad for having even tried to ask Cheryl out in the midst of all the turmoil but he had promised Sarah he would try again. She had even purchased the tickets to the concert so Toby could take Cheryl. He felt like he would let Sarah down if he didn't at least try to ask her out again.

But now he wished he hadn't. On top of everything else going on, he could not take rejection. He needed to talk to Sarah right now; he needed her support and advice. He didn't really understand Cheryl's aversion to him. He was rather popular, he was a star football player and excelled in wrestling and most of the girls at school were just waiting for him to show them any attention. But Cheryl never looked at him, never noticed him and she always turned him down.

Toby sighed as he withdrew from his reverie and focused all of his attention towards Jareth,"That is none of your business, Goblin King!"

"Please, call me Sarah," Jareth said with an innocent smile. He also tilted his head to the right and batted his eyes a few times for good measure.

"That is not funny, Jareth, you are _not_ my sister!"

"Well, actually, it looks like that is where you are wrong. I am going to have to be your sister if I ever want to get home. And to do that I am going to need help," Jareth never took his eyes off of Toby as he spoke.

"You can just forget about that Goblin King, I will not help you."

"Toby, help me and you help her. You do want your sister back, don't you?"

Toby sighed. He didn't really have a choice. If he wanted Sarah back he would have to help Jareth. He slumped in defeat. First he lost his sister, then Cheryl rejected him again and now he would have to help the Goblin King pretend to be Sarah. This was a nightmare.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I am supposed to have lunch with a woman named Veronica tomorrow. Tell me everything you know about her and what Sarah does for a living. Veronica said she wants to talk about some project I am supposed to begin on Monday." Jareth really did not want to meet Veronica or do Sarah's job. He didn't want to be Sarah at all. He sighed in defeat, he was Sarah and he would have to be Sarah if he ever wanted to be himself again.

"Veronica is Sarah's assistant. She has always been trustworthy and dedicated to her. Sarah is starting a project with Dr. Torres on Monday. I don't know much of the details but I do know that Sarah admires Dr. Torres, she is the reason why Sarah started to study political science. Sarah works at the Hoover Institution. She is a researcher there. I don't really understand what they do, but it is something about studying politics and international affairs. She is always working on different projects but I never understand half the things she tells me."

Jareth felt somewhat relieved that Sarah studied politics. As a King, he would be able to perform her duties; after all, he was politics. However, more than that, if she had at least some understanding of politics, maybe she could pull through the peace summit. He seriously doubted she would be able to as her past behavior did not give rise to hope. Then again, she had defeated the Labyrinth so maybe all was not lost.

* * *

The dinner was coming to an end. Sarah had dined in extreme discomfort, the tension in the room was obvious, even the servants looked uncomfortable. Despite the frustration and growing hositlity, Sarah was not looking forward to the ned of the meal. She was certain that she would have to retire with Adaiya to their bedchambers. She didn't want to be alone with the Queen.

The servants cleared the last of the dishes and Adaiya stood up. Sarah also stood and walked towards the Queen. Adaiya placed her delicate hand into Sarah's arm and they began to walk out of the dining room in silence. The Queen watched her carefully. They had walked though the castle arm in arm too many times to count but Jareth had never seemed so cold and distant as he did this night. He almost seemed like a different person. Adaiya churned that thought around for a while as they continued their trek though the castle.

As they walked Adaiya realized that Jareth didn't actually know where they were going. She had suspected that something was wrong with him since their dinner began, but now she was certain that the man next to her was not the Goblin King. She felt fear creep into her body and she steeled herself for what she would have to do. She picked up her pace and led him towards her bedchamber.

Sarah noticed that they were now walking more briskly though the hallways. She wished that she had studied the map more thoroughly as she had no idea where they were. All she knew was she was alone with the Goblin King's wife. She never felt more out of her element and she wished desperately that she could just turn around and run but she didn't want to alert the Queen to the fact that she was not Jareth.

Adaiya led Sarah to her bedchamber where she could be certain she would be safe from whatever or whoever was posing as Jareth. As soon as she entered the room she pushed Sarah hard against the wall and held her there using her body weight.

Sarah's heart pounded in her chest as the Queen slammed her into the wall and rubbed her body against hers. Sarah was worried that the Queen was exercising her rights as wife and Sarah was not about to perform any marital duties. "Wait," Sarah said, trying not to sound desperate.

Adaiya did not stop. She grabbed the imposter's wrists and held them flat against the wall until the wall itself conjured shackles and grabbed onto the wrists as well as his ankles, preventing any chance of escape. As soon as Adaiya was certain that the man was secured against the wall she stepped back to take a good look at the imposter. "It's amazing," she said sadly, "You look just like him."

The realization hit Sarah immediately. The Queen knew she was not Jareth. Despite Hoggle's best efforts she had not convinced her. Who knew what the woman would do now. She didn't know what to say; she couldn't tell her that she was the girl who defeated the Labyrinth, the same girl that Jareth had danced with in the Crystal ballroom, the same that Jareth had slept with the night before. This woman was not to be reckoned with and right now Sarah felt like a home wrecker. She had sex with a married man and the fact that she didn't truly consent to it was of no consolation. She was an adulterer and the Queen did not seem like the forgiving type.

Adaiya looked back at the man on the wall and her tears began to build up. Who had the power to subdue the King of Goblins? Whoever this imposter was had to be quite powerful and very dangerous. She feared for Jareth, she was not ready to lose him; she would never be ready to lose him. Fae were practically immortal; she had never contemplated losing Jareth. "Tell me where he is."

Sarah looked into Adaiya's eyes and saw the sadness. She had no idea what to do or how to respond so she chose the truth, "I don't know for sure," she said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Tell me where he is!" Adaiya was not going to fall for his tricks. Whoever he was, he knew exactly where Jareth was and she would extract the information using any means necessary.

Sarah's eyes widened as she watched Adaiya conjure a whip. Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. She could hardly breathe. Panic filled her body and all rational thought was gone, "I don't know, I really don't know! Please don't hurt me." Sarah knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She had never been so scared in all her life.

Adaiya was not a violent person by nature but for the sake of the Kingdom and its King she would have to make an exception. She lifted the whip and struck the imposter. The whip tore at his clothes and cut through the skin. The room was instantly filled with the sound of Sarah's screams. "Tell me where he is now or you will not live through this night!"

Sarah never felt such pain before, it throbbed and burned. The pain radiated throughout her body, from the point of origin to all of her limbs. Even her fingertips swelled in response. The pain was so intense she could not prevent the screams from coming out.

Adaiya would not allow the imposter to live. He would either confess his crimes or die, it was that simple. She cringed as she lifted the whip again. The man on the wall looked and sounded just like Jareth. But she knew it wasn't him and the safety of the Underground was at stake. She was the Queen and in the absence of the King, it was her duty to protect the Kingdom. She struck the imposter several more times, each time eliciting the heart shattering screams from him.

Sarah knew the situation was hopeless. She had no chance to get away from the woman who was brutalizing her. What had she done to deserve this? The pain was still reverberating throughout her body. _Not my body, his body_, Sarah realized, _his body, his strength, his power._ Sarah concentrated. She went deep in herself to her inner sanctuary – the field. She felt the power, the magic coursing through her. As soon as she reached that place, the pain stopped, time stopped, everything stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the Queen standing frozen in front of her, holding whip above her head about to strike again.

Sarah looked at the shackles which protruded from the walls and commanded them to release her. As soon as she was free from the wall, time resumed. She moved with unnatural speed towards the Queen. Grabbing her hand and removing the whip, the Queen had no time to react as Sarah struck her across the face, then she picked her up and shoved her against the wall.

Sarah held the Queen by her neck. She felt Jareth's strength inside of her, almost like a beast roaring to be set free but she was in total control. She could feel the Queen's life force in her hands. With a flick of her wrist, Sarah could end this woman's life.

Adaiya was completely caught off guard. Whoever the imposter was, he was indeed powerful. Only the Goblin King could have escaped the wall, only he could have overpowered her and only the King had the power over life and death as this man clearly did. The man in front of her was the Goblin King, but it was not Jareth. Adaiya felt her resolve weaken. Something had happened to Jareth and she had failed him as well as the Kingdom. Now she would be killed and all would be lost. Adaiya sent a prayer to any god that may have been listening and prepared herself to journey into the afterlife.

* * *

Toby could not believe that he was helping Jareth pretend to be his sister. He was in Sarah's small office area showing Jareth her library, the computer, her files and everything else he could think of to prepare Jareth for his lunch tomorrow with Veronica.

Jareth had never used a computer before and Toby realized that this may be a bit more difficult than he thought. Sarah had to use a computer. She was a very savvy when it came to technology and Jareth would not last five minutes if he could not even type. Toby spent the next several hours teaching Jareth everything he knew about computers and how to navigate on the internet.

He was frustrated to say the least. Jareth preferred his crystal magic to modern technology but he knew he had no choice. He had always been a quick study and he found that using a computer was not as nearly as difficult as it first seemed. After the tutorial, Toby showed him to all of Sarah's college papers and text books.

"Jareth, if you want to be Sarah, you will have to think like her. Read her papers and you will at least get a better idea of who she is academically and professionally." Toby felt bad for asking Jareth to read them. He had tried to read a few of her papers before and he could barely get through the first page let alone read them all in one night.

Sarah had written enough papers to fill an encyclopedia. He was a King and was certain that her papers would not be any more insightful than to simply prove how much she didn't know about politics. Jareth had, at one time, adored Sarah Williams, he knew she was beautiful and intelligent and capable of anything she put her mind to. She had proven that when she won Toby back, but she had never struck him as a diplomat or a politician. Reading her papers would be laborious, but necessary. Jareth grabbed the first paper and began reading.

* * *

Sarah saw the fear in Adaiya's eyes. She could hardly believe herself, she had never been a violent person before. Then again, she had never been tortured before. Sarah looked down at her chest and saw that all of the cuts and marks had already healed and her clothes were repaired as well. In fact, if it was not for her memories, she would not have even known she had been attacked.

Sarah relaxed her grip on Adaiya. She felt Jareth's magic and she now knew that she could not be captured again. She wasn't afraid of the Queen anymore. But the Queen was clearly afraid of her.

Adaiya fell to the floor. "Please, don't do this, give me back Jareth, give the Kingdom back its King, please." Adaiya was begging and it did not suit her, but she had no choice. Her plan backfired on her and she knew that the imposter had the King's powers. Begging was not beneath her, not when peace for all of the Underground was at stake. For peace, she would do anything.

"I told you already, I don't know where he is. I think he is aboveground in my body, but I don't know for sure."

Adaiya looked up at the imposter. _Aboveground, _she thought. Just who was this imposter anyway? She stood up and looked the man directly in the eyes, "Who are you?"

Sarah steeled herself before answering, "I am Sarah Williams."

Adaiya gasped and fell to her knees, "Of all that is good and holy, I did not know it was you." Adaiya kept her head down but looked around the room. She was certain the Norns would appear at any moment and condemn her for injuring Sarah, their chosen bride for the King.

Sarah wasn't sure what reaction she had expected from the Queen, but this certainly wasn't it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Stand up Adaiya and tell me what you know about me."

"You are Sarah Williams, the girl who beat the Labyrinth and the only woman to win the heart of the King."

"Obviously not the _only_ one," Sarah said with much disdain, "Do you have any clue why I am here?"

Adaiya sighed, "It has to be the Norns."

"Norns?"

"Yes, they are goddesses. There are three of them and they guard destiny. They told me many years ago that you were destined for Jareth and they asked me to help bring you together."

Sarah thought over the Queen's words. That would explain the situation now and even what had happened with the King the night before. But why would the Norns try to match her with a man who was already married. She was not about to be the second wife to the Goblin King; she would never enter into a marriage where she wouldn't be the one and only wife. "And you are just okay with the fact that the Norns are trying to hook Jareth and I up?"

Adaiya frowned at Sarah's slang. She was familiar with the phrase but it was not appropriate for the King or future Queen to use colloquialisms. "Well, since you asked, I would've picked someone else for Jareth. Someone who would love him as he deserves."

Sarah scoffed. The King didn't deserve any love, he was cruel and heartless and….Sarah's train of thought was interrupted as she realized the Queen had said something that didn't quite make sense, "What do you mean you would've picked someone else for Jareth?"

"I didn't mean to offend you Sarah, but I always wished for him to have a wife who would love him unconditionally, who would stand beside him as I do and who would see the wonderful man he has become. I love him as no other could and it is my wish for him to have this in a wife."

The comprehension hit Sarah suddenly and without warning. She gasped, "You're his mother!"

Adaiya looked at Sarah who inhabited the body of her son, "Of course I am his mother—I'm the Queen."

"But I thought the Queen was the King's wife."

Adaiya laughed, "Well, in some kingdoms that is the case, but in the Goblin Kingdom, the Queen is the mother. My husband's mother was Queen until Jareth came of age to take the crown. During his coronation, I was crowned Queen and I will remain so until he produces a son and steps down as King."

Sarah frowned, it was a strange system and in all of her studies she had never heard of such a monarchy.

Adaiya caught her confusion, "It is different but necessary. If I had to be Queen when I married my husband, I would have failed miserably. I had been married to the King for nearly 500 years before Jareth was of age to take the throne and by then I was ready to be Queen."

Sarah nodded, she was sure it was difficult to be Queen of the Goblin realm and she couldn't imagine any woman would be able to fill the role immediately. But all this was beside the point, she now knew who was responsible for her situation. "Can you contact the Norns? Can they undo this?"

"No, my dear, I cannot contact them. They are goddesses and do not reside in this world. They can watch us at will and the spell that they have woven over you cannot be undone. They have done this for a purpose and you will have to see it through." Adaiya knew exactly why they had done it. She knew that Jareth thought of Sarah as impetuous and selfish. Adaiya could tell that Sarah was neither of those two things but she also noted that Sarah held disdain for Jareth. She was certain that it was the Norns intentions to change their perceptions of one another. Adaiya let out a deep breath; this was the worst possible time with the summit only days away. She would have to teach Sarah everything about being King or else the Underground may see a war to end all wars.

* * *

Jareth had just finished the last of Sarah's papers. He was actually quite impressed with her work; it was very well done and clearly thought out. She had written on a variety of subjects from the domestic political economy to international concerns. She had covered topics such as diplomacy in the face of aggression, the conflicts in the Middle East, and in depth studies on the United Nations and various other political agencies. Jareth was impressed with her knowledge.

He was not certain what she did at the Hoover Institution but he actually found that he was looking forward to meeting with Veronica and learning more about Sarah's work. He felt more relaxed that she might actually be able to carry her own in his Kingdom. He sent a silent prayer that Adaiya would figure it out and take her under her wing. He trusted his mother and Queen to help her through the summit. Adaiya had an iron will and would die trying to defend the Goblin Kingdom as well as the Underground.

Jareth sighed; he could only hope to find someone here to help him be Sarah. Toby could only help with so much. Once Jareth goes to work, he will be completely on his own with no guidance. He tried to squelch his fear; after all, he was Jareth Ruari of the Underground, a Fae of Royal blood and King of the Goblin Realm, ruler of the Labyrinth, and guardian of the unwanted. He could do this.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!


End file.
